Be a Man But I'm a Girl
by animelover099
Summary: Pretending to be a boy was hard enough, falling for your captain just made things more complicated Date Masamune X You
1. Chapter 1

"BuwaHaha, that's amazing!" The drunken man bellowed, as he threw his arms up in the air, expressing his happiness even more. You rolled your eyes, and continued to walk through the busy streets of Oshu. You had gone out to but some food to cook for dinner tonight, but was late due to the chaos happening on the streets.

_What's going on? I've never seen the streets this busy besides the time our Lord returned from beating Oda_. You pondered on, not paying attention as to where you were going. You hummed a tune softly, and grinned as you continued to pay no mind to where you were walking. The happiness on your face quickly changed when you suddenly bumped into a person. Stumbling back, your head shot up about to yell at the person, only to find yourself staring at an angry looking solider.

"Watch where you're going women!" he snapped at you, and continued to mutter as he brushed past you harshly. You swore you herd the line "dumb bitch" when he passed you. You glared, and was about to spin around and resort something rude back, but decided not to_. Idiot_, you thought and continued your way home. _This is why I don't want to marry a soldier. They're all stuck up and stubborn in the head. God, I can't even imagine what it must be like living with one. I'll marry a nice civil man. He'll work in the market…no, no that's wrong. He'll be a horse tamer. Yes! That was it. He'll take me out and stroll through the beautiful fields with me, and we'll hold hands. We'll ride off into the sunset leaving all our worries behind._ Giggles spewed out of your mouth, which earned you weird looks from the other locals, as you fantasized on about your "future husband".

"I'm home." You smiled as you tried to contain your giggling to a minimum.

"Finally, you're back. What took you so long? Were you trying to look for your perfect, made up husband again?" a hand reached for the bags in your own, taking them away and walking back to the kitchen.

"No, I wasn't Tori. It was busy today; I couldn't help but be late. Blame the residents in the market. And what do you mean made up. He's real! I'll find him." You beamed confidently, and walked into the kitchen watching your younger sister take out the vegetables you bought. You heard a "for sure" from your sister, as you plopped down into a chair elbows on the table, and your face resting in the palm of your hand as you watched her cook.

"What the hell where you doing in the market? I told you to buy leeks, not celery."

"You told me to buy celery."

"No, I didn't smart one. I bet you were fantasizing again. (name) you need to get a life -.-'' this is why father said you'll never get married. "

"You're so rude, be grateful I actually did get you something. Why don't you go get them yourself?" you snapped back, while throwing an angry glare her way.

"I will, in fact I'll go right now!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Tori replied mockingly, and snorted at you, picked up her bag and walked through the front door. _Stupid tori, I am grown up, although I don't act like I'm 22 years old, I am mature! I just, like being young that's all_. It had been only 5 minutes when your thoughts we interrupted by Tori slamming open the door, and rushing back to the kitchen.

"(name)!"

"What do you want now" you resorted in a sheepish matter voice.

"Come outside! It's urgent!" she grabbed your wrist, dragging you outside before you could say anything. You were dragged all the way to the market only to you see more than half of the civilians living in Oushu gathered around a man on a horse, it was a general from Lord Masamune's army.

Hey, isn't that the man I bumped into today? Your eyes narrowed as he began to talk.

"Lord Masamune is requesting a soldier from every household! A man is requested to join our army to bring honour to his family. You will be serving your country and our Lord! Every household with a male living with them is requested to join. If not, than you bring dishonour to your family. Tomorrow morning, at 7, will be when we begin to train. Be there, and don't be late." The general rode off leaving everyone in a disaster.

Immendiatly you turned your head towards Tori to find only see that she is giving you the same worried look on your own face. The only male in your household is your father, and he's very ill at the moment. If he hears about this he'll get up and go, even if it kills him. He is a man full of honour, and hates being looked upon in a different way.

"Dad can't find out about this. He'll get killed if he goes."

"I know" tori frowned, and continues to talk." And he's the only male in our family..."

"If we don't do something, our family will be looked upon as disgrace, we'll be the laughing stock of the whole country…father would rather be in his grave than have fingers pointing his way..."

You and your sister had begun to walk back home, the leek long forgotten as you and your sister thought about how you were going to solve this problem. Hearing a gasp from your right, you sharply turned to look at your sister, and her now mischievous facial expression.

"What? Do you have an idea?"

"Yes, I do. But you aren't going to like it at all"

"psstt, I can take anything. Come on, tell me!"

"Ok...We're going to make you a boy."

"…Oh" you continued to walk, and then stopped. Your brain adjusted to the words as they sank in and realization smacked you in the face.

"WE'RE GONNA WHAT?"

"I can't believe I'm late!" a figure dashed down the streets of Oushu. Delicate hands were clutching into a fist, as the figure ran, as fast as they could, down the dirty road. How the hell did I get myself in this mess? ... Oh yeah, Tori…

"_**(name) don't worry. We'll just disguise you as a guy. No one will ever notice!" **_

"_**Tori, do you have any idea of what they will do to us if they find out about this? This will bring disgrace to our family even more, and who knows what else they may do! They can kill us!" **_

_**Tori frowned, then looked you straight in the eye. "You know Lord Masamune is not like that. He would not kill anyone that lives or follows by his command. He's too nice." **_

"_**Says the one who doesn't have to dress like a boy" you muttered under your breath.**_

"_**So, what's it going to be? Are you gonna do it or not?"**_

"_**Why do I have to do this?" **_

"_**Because, I have to stay home and look after dad. Besides I'm getting married in two months too (name), what would my lovely husband think of me?"**_

" …_**Fine, I'll do it. Not like I have anything else better to do with my life." you huffed sarcasticly as you were thinking of all your beautiful feminine features that will be gone.**_

"_**Wonderful!" Tori, took out a bag that she hid under the table (when did she put it there?). Inside the bag was white bandages, and scissors. A look of horror appeared on your face once you caught sight of the pair of deadly cutters that she was testing out. **_

_**As if she could read your mind, Tori said "I'm only going to cut it a little. Some men have long hair, so yeah haha." Tori, got up from her seat, and went over to where you were sitting with the scissors in her hand. "Ok (name), here we go."**_

_**You closed your eyes, you would rather not have to see your beautiful long, mid back hair be cut short.**_

"_**Alright, (name). I'm done. Here look." She handed you a mirror, as she went to grab the broom to clean up the dead strands of hair on that was scattered about on the floor. **_

_**Ok, let's see what kind of disaster she did to me…. You stared at your reflection in the mirror, and did not recognize yourself at all. Your hair was just past your shoulders, and your bangs were cut differently now. **_

"_**Dude, I still look like a girl."**_

"_**I know, but there are some boys that have girly features, you can be one of them." Her voice sounded like she was very amused by that fact, " Now… all we have to worry about is your big boobs."**_

_**You turned and glared at your sister as she dumped the rest of the hair that use to be on your head into the garbage.**_

"_**It's not my fault that I was blessed graciously with a bunch of melons."**_

"_**Well, we'll just have to bandage them up." She took out the bandage and started over to you." I think we need a lot for this…"**_

"_**No kidding."**_

You were brought back to reality once you reached the hill. The sound of someone talking got your heart racing, oh Lord, I'm in for it. Once you reached the top of climbing that damn mountain, that they call a hill, you saw men lined up and the general from yesterday walking back and forth, talking sternly. Shyly, you fiddled with your baggy clothing, and walked slowly trying to see if you could squeeze into the line without being noticed. But unfortunately that did not work out. He turned around sharply, and stared at you dead in the eye, with a look of disapproval.

"You are late."

"No shit Sherlock." You grumbled, and thankfully he didn't hear you.

"What is your name?" His assistant taking out his pencil to jot down your name.

_Oh damn, the one thing that you and Tori forgot to do is think of a name._

"M-my name?"

"Yes your name, idiot. What is your name."

The other men in line, began to snicker as they watched you sweat.

_Oh shit, what's a name, think of a name, think, think, think! Oh! I have one!_

"My name is Takashi Hayubasa."

The general gave you a look as if he didn't believe you, but commanded you to get your ass into the line or else. So you did what you were told, while thinking about very colourful words that were directed to him.

"You all have come here for a very important reason. You have come here to serve your country."

_Blah, blah, blah._ You zoned out, thinking that all he was saying was crap, just like his uniform. _Ew, do I have to wear that? I hope that armour looking thing doesn't hurt my chest… well at least its blue. Haha his pants are hitched, what a loser._

" Hayubasa, do you understand?"

It took you a second to realize that he was standing in front of you and all eyes were once again looking your way. You replied a bit hesitantly, not knowing what he said.

"…Yes sir."

He narrowed his eyes, then turned away. What's with him and giving me that look? General Cho( that's the general's name) was about to continue, until someone from the giant house came out. He walked out, and stood at the top of the stairs, looking at all the new faces.

_Eye patch, brown hair, blue eye, samurai looking clothing…It's Lord Masamune. _

"L-Lord Masamune! How are you!" General Cho, rushed over to the bottom of the stairs and bowed respectfully. Noticing that everyone else was starting to bow, you followed. After giving your bows, you all stood attentively. Date smirked, then replied with a "fine", and continued to look at the new faces. His eye stopped right on you. Gulping you tried to hold the stare, but it was too intense, so you looked down nervously. _He didn't notice that you were a girl right? Please don't let him notice._

" Lord Masamune I've found new ,brave warriors for your army! Although they need a lot of training," He paused and looked over at you," We can fix them up."

_That bastard, one day I'm going to kick his ass. Of course he looks at me. _

" Heh, Get ready guys. You have a lot of training to do." Date said, "Welcome to the Date Masamune army." For some reason he kept looking at you when he said that.

As the other men cheered around you , a very bad had sinking feeling europted within your stomach. The feeling of being watched also was felt. You knew who was staring you down, but you were too chicken to look up and stare back. Somehow between all of the chaos of the sweaty, cheering men, you just knew that this decision would change your life forever.

…This is going to be one hell of a ride, and the party hasn't even started yet…


	2. Chapter 2

"And, Fire!"

Arrows flew from one side of the field, trying to hit the red bull's eye on the opposite end. Men sweating and cursing were found everywhere, trying to get their arrow to hit the eye of the board. Of course, you were among them, staring at the red dot wondering just how the hell you were going to use your bow and arrows. General Cho had all of the new soldiers practise archery, to see if anyone had the skill to be an archer, because apparently the Date army was low on archers.

How am I going to even shoot this arrow, to the other side when I don't even know how to use one? This is my first time holding a weapon. Ugh, this is just great.

"Something wrong Hayubasa?"

"No, sir" you grumbled, _why does this guy pick on me so much?_

"Really now? Because it seems to me that you are having problems using your weapon. Surely you know how to use that bow and arrow _**right?**_" General Cho mocked you, and stood beside your side.

" I do know how to use it!"

"Then prove it, maggot"

"I will!"

He gave you a smirk as he turned towards the other soliders and commanded everyone to stop firing at the boards.

" Alright men, since it's clear to me that you all suck at archery, Hayubasa will demonstrate, how to shoot an arrow, since he thinks he is so good at it."

_You damn bastard. How did I know he was going to do that? You like putting me on the spot now don't you?_

You could feel everyone's eyes on you, waiting for you to show off your 'skill'. Not to metion that your Lord, and his right hand Kojuurou was watching you all train.

"We are all waiting Hayubasa."

Gulping, and glancing over to Lord Masamune, you raised the bow and placed the arrow according to the bow. Silence filled the field as you tried to concentrate on how to use the bow and arrow.

_It's supposed to go like this right? I don't even know._ Your thoughts of panic kept rising up, and you began to feel hot under your baggy clothing. Please let this arrow hit the board, Lord Masamune is watching. Here goes nothing, you thought and released the arrow. It soared through the air and you beamed with happiness as you watched it fly like an eagle… until it stopped…

…The arrow hadn't even reached half way across the field, it landed on the grass, and everyone was quiet.

_.. __**WHAT THE FUCK IT STOPPED? HOW THE FUCK DOES THE ARROW STOP HALF WAY! UGH, Crap I screwed up! **_

The men around you burst into fits of laughter, as you felt your cheeks began to turn red, and sweat began to form on your forehead. It wasn't that funny…why are they laughing so much? Feeling yourself turning red you glanced over towards your captain and his assistant. Date had a little chuckle, while Kojuurou just stared at you in pity. Damn….

" Well done, Hayubasa. Thank you for demonstrating how to not use a bow and arrow." General Cho chuckled, and commanded the men to get back to practising while he laughed at you still.

_Great, now I'm the laughing stock on this army._

"I'm going for a walk." Muttering those words, you placed your weapon onto the bench, and strolled away, still hot with embarrassment. You tried to cool down, as you walked through the beautiful feild. That damn general! What the hell does he have against me? He knew I couldn't shoot an arrow! I swear on day I'm going to get him back for all this. Frowning, you plopped down onto a rock, staring at the rushing stream of water and the swimming fish.

It's not my fault that I don't know how to use weapons, they don't teach women how to use those in the villages. The only thing I know how to do is ride a horse. Sigh, why did this happen to me? You stayed there for the whole day, not even realizing how late it was getting, you sat on the rock just thinking about how life would be so much nicer if you weren't in this army.

"Eh? What just touched me?" Looking down you saw a large toad. It stared up at you with its big eyes, and 'rippeted'. You giggled little and spoke out loud.

"At least someone is nice to me. Ha-ha, it just had to be a frog."

"Rippet."

Sitting in silence you stared at the evening sky. Orange, pink, purple, so beautiful. The sun starting to go down, and time just ticking away…_WAIT. It's the evening already!_

"Oh, Damn! I'm going to get into trouble!" You jumped up, and dashed back towards the training site. Hoping that you didn't miss anything important, you arrived at the area and saw no one there. Everything was packed away; except for the bow you used this morning and the quiver. Other than that it was empty… where did everyone go? Slowing down to a walk, you wondered around the back, and herd noises coming from inside a building. Going over to there, you peered through the window and saw all the men and general Cho having drinks, eating, and having a good time.

_So they couldn't come and find me?_ Noticing you, General Cho, snickered, and commanded the person nearest to the door to not let you inside. He saw you trying to open the door, but was unsuccessful due to the muscular man holding it tightly shut.

_Bastards_, you thought, and turned briskly away, walking back to the training grounds.

"Ugh! I hate this place!" You said as you layed down on your back in the wide open field. Turning your head to your right, (eye color) eyes caught the site of your bow and arrow still on the bench. Deciding wither or not to practise, you chose it would be best if you did, so you got up and grabbed the weapon again. Standing up, you looked around for a target, and spotted a tree.

"Alright. I'm going to hit that tree over there, right in the middle. I can do this" You chanted 'I can do this' to yourself a few times, and made the shot. Again the arrow flew at first, but didn't even make it near the tree.

"Meh, that shot was better than this morning."

Reaching for a new arrow from the quiver , you tried over and over again; being unsuccessful every time you tried.

"I'm not an archer, but I don't think that's how you hold a bow…"

You almost let out a squeal, when you herd the masculine voice behind you. You place a hand over your mouth to muffle any sounds that wanted to spew out, and turned slowly only to be greeted with a weird look from Kojuurou, your captain's right 'eye'.

"K-Katakura- san!" you bowed respectfully, hoping you didn't sell out yourself being a girl.

"…Hayubasa, have you ever used a weapon before?"

"…ha-ha of course I have!"

Kojuurou gave you this look of disbelief, and stared at you sternly.

"..Ok maybe I haven't but I'll learn! Just watch!" You raised your arms with your weapon ready, but Kojuurou placed his hand on the bow and brought it down. You gave him a confuse look, but he didn't waver from moving his hand.

"War is not something to take lightly, I think it would be best if you head home…"

Shocked with his statement, you looked him right in the eye, and he wasn't kidding.

Damn it, my first day and I'm already being requested to go home? Am I that bad? ... No, I will not be sent home and bring shame to my family, plus this place has nice eye candy, although I don't see my perfect husband among these…idiots *cough* General Cho * cough*

"I understand your concern sir, but I know I can do this. I'll prove to you that I am capable of being called a solider of the Masamune army."

Kojuurou stared at you; it was as if he was scanning your face for something. He looked at your face closely, the facial expression that he had on was as if he was fighting with himself in his head. Finally he opened his mouth and questioned you.

"…Hayubasa let me ask you something."

"Yes sir, ask away!" You beamed trying to flash a masculine smile. Turning to face your general, you tilted your head, almost in a way that was too cute, you stared up and Kojuurou with your beautiful (eye color) eyes. The question he asked you, you were not expecting.

"..Are you a gay?"


	3. Chapter 3

"W-what?" Your face was in complete utter shock, of what your commander just asked you. "A-am I gay?" Did he just ask me that? If he should be asking anyone if they are gay, then he should ask General Cho, dude that guy is watching me like I'm some kind of animal meat.

Kojuro kept looking at you, waiting for your answer. You blinked multiple times your face flushed with pink because of the unusual question, and stared back at him. "No, I am not…Do I seem gay?"

"…No…You just have very...feminine features, and the way you act seems too girly to be a man."

Trying to hold in a snort, you waved your hands in front of you as you shook your head no in a frantic matter. "Katakura-san I assure you I am not like that, some men look feminine you know...Unless you are…"

His eyes went wide and his mouth hung down, it took him a few seconds to regain his calm composer. You almost let out a giggle as you looked at his facial expression.

"I am not homosexual Hayubasa that I can promise you."

"Yeah, ha-ha"

"…."

"…."

An awkward silence fell between the two of you, as you looked away, shifting your position.

"Why aren't you with your teammates, they are all done eating supper, and are getting ready for bed."

Your eyes narrowed as you thought back at the expression that General Cho had on his face. He probably locked me out, that bastard.

"I was practicing to get better at my…"skills" and besides I wasn't really hungry "

Kojuro seemed to have an amused look on his face, but didn't say anything about how your practice was probably useless. You were about to say something, until your stomach decided to do the talking for you. A loud grumbling sound erupted from within your tummy, and your hand flew to your stomach hoping to mule out the loud, embarrassing sound.

"Not hungry huh?" Kojuro chuckled, "Masamune-sama and I haven't eaten yet you can eat with us."

"E-eh? Seriously, b-but you don't have to invite me! I-I mean I'm only a solider and…"

He gave you a genuine smile, and you almost tackled him into a hug. Maybe if you did, he'll think you are actually homo, which you don't want.

Finally! Someone who is kind to me. Katakura- Sama I love you~ 3

Kojuro watched you giggle, and chuckled to himself. Sometimes you reminded him of a girl to be honest. The way you walked, and your gestures. But then again as you said before, there are men that do have feminine features and just act that way. The thought of you being a girl seemed to slip away, as you chatted on about your family, and how your sister will be getting married in just 2 months to a noble man.

"Although I am happy that she found a man, I am a bit jealous."

Kojuro gave you a strange look, wondering why you would be jealous.

"O-oh I mean, she found her perfect person, I haven't yet."

He gave a nod of understanding, and continued to listen to you, laughing here and there when you said something funny and retold stories about your childhood.

You both finally reached your destination. It was a huge looking house that was far better than what you have seen anyone live in before, especially in the town area.

Wow…My house isn't even half this size.

Kojuro, slid open the door, and gestured you to walk in, you did, and he walked in after you. (Eye color) eyes, bounced around eagerly, savouring the beautiful designs of the house. Well, more like a mansion than a house really. "Hayubasa, come."

You hadn't even realized that Kojuro had walked across the room; you followed, and glanced around the hall ways. Dragons were designed on the walls, and around the doors fancy trimming was bordered.

"Oaf" You bumped into Kojuro's hard back, because he had stopped walking, to open another door. Ignoring that you were still standing so close to him, he slid open another door, only to reveal a standing figure that was gazing out at the setting sun.

"Kojuro, you're finally back, I'm starving."

The figure turned, to reveal Date Masamune. He raised his eye brow once he saw you, but didn't question, because Kojuro answered him before, saying how he found you practising outside, and you were hungry. Date nodded, and went over to the table that was placed in the middle of the room, while Kojuro left to get the food. You were stranded at the door, standing awkwardly, glancing around nervously, and not knowing what to do. Without Kojuro here, you felt vulnerable for some reason, especially since your captain was sitting down around the table right in front of you, staring at you.

"Are you going to stand there all day?"

"H-huh?"

"Well, are you?"

"N-no."

"Then come sit."

Nervously, you strolled over to him and sat properly, and attentively. You fiddled with your hands that were placed neatly on your lap, and avoided eye contact with your Lord. It was silent, a very awkward silent, but you didn't mind it. As long as you don't talk or act weird he won't notice a thing, right?

"Hayubasa."

"Yes!" your head shot up, and you stared your Lord right in the eye for the first time you arrived here.

"Good job this morning." He chuckled abit remembering your "amazing" performance.

Ah, great. Now I'm going to get laughed at again.

"…I could have done better."

"For someone who has never held a weapon before, you did a pretty good job."

"…Seriously?"

He gave a curt nod, but continued to stare at you with his eye. Something about you seemed different, unusual, and he will be the one to figure it out. He can't be a guy…His features are too girly looking.

Smiling, you blushed a little and twirled your thumbs," I thought I did really bad…but I suppose I did ok."

"Just work on your stance, it looks strange…and so does your face."

"Eh?"

Date stood suddenly, and began to make his way over to your side of the table. Instinctly, you stood as well and backed up out of fear of what he was going to do. You both continued this game of cat and mouse, until your back met the wall, and you were caged between Date's strong, muscular arms. You tried to avoid eye contact, and keep your head in line, but the fact that you were so close to a man, that you could feel his sweet, warm breath on your face, made your cheeks beat red. Your heart felt like it was about to explode from the rapid pounding it was doing. You have never been this close to a man before, this experience was very new, and you liked it. Except, this is not the time to fantasize, because 1. It was your captain, and 2. He was staring you down, in a very not nice way.

"Hayubasa, you are a girl, aren't you?"

Your eyes widened, but you somehow remained calm, and stared up at Date, even though you were scared shit less.

"Sir, I am not a female."

You glared up at him, and began a heated staring contest, until he let out a smirk.

"Ha-ha, my mistake. It's just that you look like one."

He backed away from you, and you hate to admit it but you were kind of disappointed that he moved away. Making sure your sigh of relief wasn't herd, you followed your captain back to the table, until he decided to do something. Swiftly turning around, you didn't even get to blink until you felt a large hand slam onto your bandaged chest area. You stared with widened eyes at your Lord, with your breath hitched, as he gave a hard stare at your chest. Once again your heart began to pound rapidly, and your face turned crimson red as your captain felt up your bandaged breast.

"….."

"…."

The fact that he didn't move his hand away made you blush harder than before, and he even gave it a little squeeze. Oh no, not one squeeze, but a couple. Oddly you found this contact alluring and it was making you just a tad bit wet between your thighs. Your mouth went agape as you tried to figure out something to say. Before you or Masamune could do anything else, the sound of the door sliding open was heard, and a crash of something dropping onto the floor. Masamune and your heads turned to the door, only to find General Cho staring utterly horrified at the scene. Masamune and you stuttered, moved quickly away from each other, and blushed.

"…"

"….."

"….."

"…*cough* ahem, u-ummm. L-Lord Masamune…G-good evening."

"….Did you want something, Cho." There was still a faint pink on Masamune's cheeks, as he questioned Cho.

"..I-I came to tell you that we needed more bed matts for the new comers…."

"…Go to Forde for that..."

"Yes, sir…."

"….."

"….Is that all you want?"

"Y-Yes!" Cho glanced at you, still red from catching you and Masamune doing 'something'. He ran out after picking up his helmet that he dropped, and passed by Kojuro who had finally returned from getting the food. He held a tray, and raised an eyebrow as he watched General Cho speed past him in a hurry.

"Why is he in such a hurry?" Kojuro questioned, as he placed the tray on the table, and sat down waiting for you and Masamune to sit as well.

"..He forgot something."

"I see."

Glancing at your captain, you waited until he began to move to sit, until you followed. You sat across from him, while Kojuro placed food on the plates. Everyone ate in silence, and Kojuro was puzzled at this. The usual cocky Dragon was quiet as a mouse, which was so unlike him, and you were so talkative before, but now you were like a chopped log. After dinner, you were having tea relaxing. Well, Kojuro was the only one relaxing. You were still agitated because of the whole chest touching situation. You saw your captain closing and opening his right hand, the one he groped you with. He stared at it, pondering about something.

"Hayubasa, could you pour me some more tea?"

The voice of your captain startled you. You glanced up and saw Masamune looking at you curiously, waiting for you to get him some more water for his tea.

"Y-yes sir." You placed your own cup onto the table, and grabbed the kettle, and your captain's cup. You blushed pink, as your fingers brushed against each other, and poured his some tea. Placing the kettle back down, you shakily gave him his cup back. But, you thought he had a grip on it, apparently he didn't and you ended up spilling it onto his white long sleeved shirt.

Oh, shit.

"C-crap! I'm so sorry Lord Masamune!" grabbing a bunch of napkins, you began to try to soak up the water. Kojuro stared very amused at the situation that unfolded before him, as he watched Date, take the napkins from your hand, while saying it was fine.

Ugh, this was such a bad idea to come here.

Date, stood, then took off his shirt, showing his amazing, muscular body.

Or, maybe it was the best thing I ever did.

Your eyes drank him up as you stared at his chest and beautiful abs. Holy crap, he is so freakin sexy, hehe so nice~

Not only did you feel really turned on by the fact that Masamune decided to strip himself of his shirt, you felt yourself beginning to get really hot in-between your legs as you watched your captain run his large hand down his muscular chest, checking if any tea had spilt onto his skin. To make matters even more delicious you noticed his pants were a little low, making your imagination run wild. You quickly looked away, hoping that no one caught you eyeing up your captain. You went back to drinking your tea, as you tried to ignore the throbbing urge to reach below your pants, or to rub your legs together underneath the table. You didn't want to have a nose bleed or anything, so you decided to finish your tea as quickly as possible to get your ass out.

"You don't mind me taking off my shirt, do you Hayubasa?" Masamune smirked; as he watched you blush and shake your head no rapidly. "After all, we are all _**men**_ here, right?"

"O-of course Lord Masamune."

After replying to your lord you chugged down your tea which earned you amused and funny looks from both men. You placed the cup fast but carefully down onto the table and stood up. "It was nice having dinner with you both. Thank you for inviting me here. Goodnight." You smiled at them both after giving a respectful bow, then paced towards the door in a moderate speed.

Both men said goodnight, and watched you as you walked out the door. As Masamune watched you leave, he was still wondering if you were just actually that way, or were you really a female. Deciding that he will think about it tomorrow, he called it a night and headed for bed.

But, why did my heart beat so fast when I touched him there...Date questioned himself, but left the matter alone.

Sighing with relief , you walked down the hallway, as you headed to your cabin that was given to in the morning. You heart was pounding rapidly; as you finally reached you place, and got ready for bed.

You brought up the covers to your nose, and snuggled into bed. You thought about what had happened today, the thoughts made you blush, and giggle as you wondered on about it. Maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea, but I hope Lord Masamune didn't notice anything. You place a hand on your chest, it felt hard because you had decided to leave the bandages on just in case, and you couldn't tell that you actually had breast. Thank God, Tori put a lot of bandage, who knows what would have happened to me back there if he found out. As you closed your eyes for bed, a thought lingered on your mind. It made you quite curious, and you wondered about it before you slipped away into a slumber.

What if I spelt tea on his pants, would he take that off too?

…

…..

….

And you had come to the conclusion that he would.


	4. Chapter 4

You yawed as you stretched, as you made your way to the training grounds. As soon as you got there, you saw men trying to get onto their horses. Most of them falling due to the lack of experience that they have of riding a horse, others got on their horse but quickly fell off. It was quite a sight seeing men falling over, and hurting themselves. Feeling a tap on your shoulder, you turned and were greeted by Kojuro. You bowed and said good morning, and noticed the materials in his arms. While handing you them he said," These are yours. Change quickly, and come back. Today we're learning how to mount a horse."

"Yes sir!" you took them without hesitation, and went back to your cabin to change. The armour fit you nicely, successfully hiding any traces of you having breasts, and the pants was a nice size too.

They fit perfectly, you thought as you were sliding on you gloves, while you arrived back at the training grounds.

"Hayubasa."

Turning Kojuro was there again, but this time with a horse. Your eyes lit up, and you took the rope from Kojuro's hands happily.

"Now, Hayubasa before you get yourself hur-"He stopped mid-way his sentence, because you were already mounted on your horse, and was staring down at him curiously.

"What were you saying Katakura-san?"

"Nothing, never mind." He smiled as you shrugged your shoulders, and took off with your new companion.

After taking your new horse around the training fields for a while, you halted him and looked around. You spotted General Cho, staring over at you with a weird look. As soon as he noticed you caught him he looked away quickly, and left the scene.

He must be still freaked out about yesterday...Well atleaste he's not bothering me today, Pftt that guy fell in horse crap! Ha-ha who's laughing now. That's what you get jerks.

By the evening, it was already time for supper, but you decided that you wanted to ride around on your new companion some more, before you go dine with the men.

This is just like my dream, my husband and I will forever ride into the sunset, not giving a damn about the world. Everything will be perfect, and we'll have 2 kids. Hmm ok, maybe 3 if I feel like it.

"You're quite the rider now aren't you?"

Making your horse halt, you turned and say your captain, on his own horse. Once you saw him, your mind flashed back to yesterday, causing you to turn pink.

"H-Hello, Lord Masamune." You tried to fight down your blush, as you looked at your captain. He was wearing his normal clothes again, his usual white long sleeve, and blue samurai pants.

"What are you doing out here alone?"

"I was just riding around with (horse name)."

"(Horse name)?" Masamune looked around, seeing no one near you other than him.

"My horse!" you beamed and petted his head. Masamune gave you a look of disbelief, as to how childish you were.

"You named your horse?"

"Yeah, why not?" you tilted your head cutely to the side, causing Masamune to pause and stare at you, and then glanced away. You swear you saw a tint of pink on his cheeks. "Lord Masamune, do you want to have a race?"

"Huh? A race? Are you challenging me Hayubasa? Just because you got the hang of riding your horse on the first day doesn't mean you can beat me in a race." Your captain smirked but made his horse face the direction you were facing. "Just to let you know, I don't lose any challenges."

"Then this could be your first." You pushed your horse forward, and got a head start, leaving a smirking Date behind you.

"Cocky, now isn't he?" Masamune started right after you, and soon caught up. You both raced until you reached the river near your house. Masamune ended up being the winner, according to you he cheated. But he just laughed, and mocked you saying how he told you he never loses to anyone. After a good conversation with one another, your captain decided that it was time to head home.

"You should retire for today. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Yes, my Lord." You, smiled and turned (horse name) around and started your way towards your cabin, with Masamune riding by your side. After saying goodnight to your captain, you dis-mounted your horse. Before going to get some food you decided to take a stroll around the area again. You walked around, and went inside a storage house, filled with all types of different weapons.

Wow… so many different things...

Not noticing that there was one weapon laying on the floor, you trip, screamed and crashed into metal. It caused a huge crashing sound, causing the people nearby to stop and wonder what the hell was going on. The storage house, happened to be near Masamune's horse stable; and he just arrived back. Hearing the sound of metal crashing he rushed to the storage room, not bothering to slow down. You on the other hand, quickly fixed everything, and decided to split and go to bed before you got your ass in trouble. So rushing towards the door, you turned the corner, only to collide with another person. Both of you fell towards the ground, and you felt something very warm, and soft on your lips. The person on top of you was quite heavy, but you didn't pay attention to that. You were focused on the lips that were connected to yours. Blinking your eyes open, you stared up at a blue, wide eyed person. Your own eyes turned wide, as you realized just who you were kissing.

It was Lord Masamune.

Both of you were frozen in place, still staring at each other wide eyed, too shocked to move. The position that you were in looked very naughty as well. One of your legs were bent up, and it happened to brush against his crutch that was in-between his legs. One of his hands were yet again resting on your chest, and one of his knees were in-between your own legs very close to your sensitive women hood. The dirty dream you had last night began to rush through your mind, and you swear you were almost going to die from excitement and nervousness, when you felt Masamune's friend beginning to turn hard.

"HOLY FUCK!"

A person screaming those words snapped both you and Masamune out of whatever trance you were in, and quickly looked at who it was.

"I'm so sorry for disturbing! Lord Masamune I'm sorry!" General Cho, looked freaked out more than yesterday, and he turned and sprinted as fast as he could away from you and Masamune.

Blushing, both of you stared at each other again, and quickly moved away. Again the feeling of disappointment fluttered around in your stomach, as you looked shyly away from your Commander. Masamune cleared his throat, and said that he will be heading home for the night, and left the scene quickly. You on the other hand, were still utterly shocked. Your heart was pounding so fast, that you felt like dyeing. Your face, red like a beat root, and your thoughts racing around. Did I just kiss my captain? I-I kissed Lord Masamune…. You walked back to your cabin full of bliss, on your way back you passed by Kojuro. He stopped and stared at your face, wondering what had happened to you. "Hayubasa."

"Yes!" you turned thinking it was your captain, only to be greeted by Kojuro. He gave you a bizarre look, and questioned you. "Why is your face so red?"

"Hehe, well..." your thoughts lingered and flashed back at the scene. "Ah, it's nothing." Noticing that Kojuro had supplies in his hands, such as clothes and night materials, you wondered what he was doing. "Katakura- san, why do you have your night supplies with you?"

"Oh? These, I'm not going to sleep in the Masamune house today; I'm going to my place, in the town. I'm going to help out with the fields there all this afternoon, so I decided to stay at my place.

"Ooh I see. Well goodnight sir, I'll see you tomorrow." You smiled and bowed, then walked to your cabin.

Flopping down on your bed matt, the thought of food long forgotten, as you recapped the situation that happened just a few minutes ago. I kissed him. I kissed my captain. WE KISSED. You heart pounded, as you thought about how soft his lips felt. He tasted good…and he smelled amazing. You grabbed your pillow and buried your face into it. Giggling you, kicked your feet up, and rolled around on your bed, thinking about what happened. You stopped rolling around, and tried to calm yourself, but the only thought that came up was-

I want to kiss him again….

~.~

The next morning you were full of joy and happiness. You woke up to feeling amazing since what had happened yesterday. However the day felt dragged out since you didn't see your captain at all for the whole morning and afternoon. It was near evening time, and your hopes of catching a glimpse of the sexy dragon were running out. You sighed in annoyance and sulked your way through the forest near your cabin, wondering where he could be.

…I shouldn't be feeling this way. I came here to work for him not fall for him. He thinks I'm a boy…the chances of us…

Feeling frustrated with having little to no chance with getting together with your captain you shouted out in anger.

"Ugh! Why is this happening to me!"

"Why is what happening to you?"

You jolted forward not expecting anyone to be there. Immediately you knew who was talking to you because of your heart skipping beats and the feeling of excitement that the deep, honey dripping voice gave you.

"U-umm…I… I was just thinking…"

You turned and was greeted by your shirtless captain who was breathing slightly hard. You noticed one of his swords in his right hand.

He gave you a curious look, and stepped forward towards you. He placed a hand onto your forehead causing you to become even more heated up and red than you already were.

"Hayubasa are you ok?"

Oh my gosh…If I was allowed to I would total jump his guns right now.

You eyed his body and glanced away when you noticed he was staring at you with his hand still placed on your forehead.

"Y-Yes I'm fine captain."

"Good"

Masamune gave you a smile, making your heart beat faster, and he removed his hand from your face.

"Captain…Pardon me from asking but what are you doing?"

"I was training until I noticed you wondering around the forest mumbling to yourself," Your captain chuckled, "Do you always talk to yourself Hayubasa?"

This time you flushed from embarrassment. Your crossed your arms and huffed while looking away giving a small "no", which earned you a laugh from the dragon.

"Would you like to train with me? I'm bored just playing around with myself."

..Did he just say "playing around with myself?" Don't think dirty things (name), he's talking about something else… Hehehe ~

"But I don't know how to use a sword…"  
"I'll teach you, come."

"O-ok"

Masamune lead you deeper into the forest, until you both were in an open field. You saw wood chopped up and dummies laying around the area, each being perfectly sliced in two. Damn, I would hate being the one facing my Lord…

"Here Hayubasa I'll let you use one of my swords. Catch."

"Wait no! I can't catch a sword!"

You squealed out and closed your eyes quickly while looking away shielding yourself from the blow, but it never came. Cracking open one eye you glanced at your captain who was giving you an amused look as he tried to hold in a fit of laughter.

"I was joking Hayubasa, aha calm down." Masamune walked over to where you were chuckling. You were going to pout but realized that you would seem like a woman if you did, so you settled for crossing your arms and looking away as you blushed hard.

"Here."

"Than-Oaf!"

You didn't expect his sword to be so heavy, heavy to the point that it practically dragged your whole body down. You tried lifting the sword with one hand, but the sword barley left the ground. Feeling frustrated, you grasped it with your other hand and tried lifting it again…the sword barley lifted off the grass making you feel even more angry. As you continued to attempt to lift the sword that felt like a ton of bricks, Masamune watched you and couldn't help but think it was cute the way you were trying to pick the weapon up. Wait…what did I just think? Masamune shook his head slightly and pushed those thoughts away. As he pushed those thoughts away he continued to watch you attempt to lift the metal sword, and even laughed at one point at your face.

"Ugh! Why is this so heavy!"

"I train with these swords to build up muscle, it helps." He chuckled and crossed his arms, still not helping you pick up the sword, "You know, I have lighter swords over there that you could use."

You stopped trying to pick up the sword and let go of it. You stood up straight and gave your captain a mini glare.

"You couldn't tell me that before?"

"Heh, I didn't want to interrupt your concentration."

You still gave him the little glare, and trotted over to where he said he kept the lighter swords. After testing out some you found a perfect one that you could lift with little difficulty. You walked back over to where your captain was, who was now standing at the other end of the field, facing you with the sword you were trying to lift in his right hand. You stopped about 5 feet away from him.

"Ok Hayubasa let's see what you got." He lifted his sword up and got into his fighting stance.

"W-wait! I'm not ready!" you tried to protest but your captain ignored your pleas.

"Put your guns up!"

Oh Crap...I am going to die.

In a flash, you were disarmed with a sword pointing to your neck from behind. Your arms were grasped into one large slightly rough and surprisingly somewhat soft hand. Your breath hitched when you felt your captain's breath fanning your neck.

"I win."

"…Cheater."

You felt him chuckle from behind you since his body was so close to your own, he let go of your hands and removed the sword from your neck. Masamune stepped away from you, then walked to a cherry blossom tree that had his shirt under it. To your disappointment he slipped back on his shirt and began to put away everything. After staring at him for a few more seconds you began to help him clean up the area.

"Hayubasa"

"Yes captain?"

"Earlier today, what were you talking about when you said ''why is this happening to me?'' "

You gave a confused look towards your leader, as you both walked back to your cabin. Finally realizing what he was talking about, you stuttered.

I can't tell him I was talking about him!

"I-It was nothing! Just I accidently…uh ripped my… pants, n-not these ones! A different pair… aha..."

He gave you a look of humor, and stifled the laugh that wanted to come out.

"How did you rip them?"

"I was...squatting..."

"…really?"

"Yup!" you tried to sound believable, praying that your captain would buy into it.

It was silent for a few seconds until Masamune decided to say something.

"You have a fat ass then."

Taken back from his reply you shot back, "Hey! My ass is perfectly normal! "

"If it's big enough to rip your pants than no its not."

You glared at him in a playful manner and flushed pink; he smirked at you and returned the glare back.

"If anything, you're the one with the big ass captain."

He blinked and chuckled, with a wide smirk dancing on his face.

"You checked it out didn't you?"

"W-what? I was not!"

"You were, weren't you. Hayubasa you pervert, I always knew you liked men." Masamune laughed and ignored your protests while teasing you about liking men.

"N-no! Captain I don't!"

"Heh, sure you don't Hayubasa."

You both continued to tease and argue with each other until you arrived at your cabin. You felt gloomy once you reached it, knowing that Masamune will be leaving to go to his place. You both stood in front of your door to say goodnight.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Hayubasa."

You smiled and bowed respectfully, as Masamune turned to leave. Once you couldn't see him anymore you opened you door to go inside but stopped.

"Goodnight Gayubasa!" Masamune yelled back at you once he was away off.

"I'm not gay!"

In the distance you heard his laughter, which made you smile and your heart leap for joy.

"..Goodnight Masamune-sama."

~.~

It was dead quiet in the night. The only sound was the crickets. Feeling the need to drink so water, you got up and went to the river near your cabin. While drinking some, you splashed water on your face, and saw something shifting in the shadows. It was a person. They hadn't noticed you, and continued to sneak up the hill towards a big house. Lord Masamune house. Feeling scared, you just couldn't bring yourself to go back into your tent, not knowing what they were going to do to him. The thought of them trying to hurt Date got your really pissed. You were not going to let them hurt him. So without any more hesitation, you sneaked behind the enemy figure. The moon light was the only source of light. Once he stepped into the light, you saw indeed he was carrying a knife, and was heading to Date's chambers. The thought of not having a weapon with you didn't accrue to your mind at all; you were just focused on not letting this imposter hurt Date. The man in black slid the door open to your Lord's bedroom, you followed suite once he sneaked inside. It was so dark that you had no idea where the man went, until you felt a hand slamming over your mouth. Your eyes widened when you felt a blade being placed on your neck, making you shiver from the cold steel.

"You think I didn't notice you following me? I'm going to carve out your eyes just like your captain."

The man whispered those words in your ear, and that pissed you off, using your head you slammed it backwards, causing the knife to cut into your skin, but you successfully, made the guy stumble back. Turning you lifted your knee and bashed him in the balls hard with your foot, causing him to double over. He also dropped his weapon, in the dark; the whereabouts were unknown due to the darkness of the night.

"You bitch!"He regained his compose, and used his hands to clench around your neck. The cut already on your neck began to burn, and hurt like hell. Your delicate hands flew to his, as he began to suffocate you. You were slammed onto the wall, and lifted off the ground. You tried to kick the man again, but was unsuccessful because he locked them with his legs. Your vision began to blur, and you felt extremely weak.

Shit, I'm going to die if I don't do something.

The man snickered, but then suddenly dropped to the floor. The light was now flickered on, to show Masamune standing behind him with his sword in his hand. You stumbled, when your feet hit the ground, and was about to fall, but Masamune caught you in his arms.

"Are you alright Hayubasa? You're bleeding..." Masamune's eye narrowed angrily, as he saw your cut leek with blood.

You stared up and him, and dumbfoundedly nodded your head. You stayed in his arms, as he held you close to his chest. The sound of footsteps was herd behind you both. Turning around, you guys were greeted with even more enemies. Reluctantly letting go of you, Masamune stood in front of you noticing that you had no weapon.

"One eyed dragon prepare to die."

"Heh, I'll like to see you try that."

As the men fought each other, you felt powerless, as you stood and watched them fight. Your captain was taking them out like it was nothing, until they decided to attack from behind him, and his right side. Due to him being blind there, they were taking advantage of that. Noticing the knife that was dropped by the man earlier, you picked it up and didn't know what to do. You had never killed someone before in your life. But if you didn't help your Lord, who knows what could happen.

…How do you stab someone?

You didn't get to think about it, because one of the enemies came rushing towards you, and was about to stab you instead, but you gasped and raised it sharply towards him. The knife ended up in his stomach, and he fell backwards, as you stared horrified at the dead man bleeding.

I just killed someone…

Masamune had finished taking out everyone else, and turned towards you. He saw you staring at the man on the floor in front of you. Silently, he walked behind you, and placed a hand on your head. You jumped, than turned to him with watered, (color) eyes. Without thinking, you launched yourself onto him, and buried you face into his chest. Surprised with your sudden action, your captain didn't know what to do, but ended up just placing a hand on your head; hoping that it will comfort you. Again noises were herd, and Masamune turned his head towards the door, this time it was the soldiers, and Kojuro.

"Masamune- sama! Are you alright?" Kojuro, rushed over looking around at all the scattered bodies on the floor, and the blood that now stained the wood.

"I'm fine Hayubasa came and helped me, but he needs to get some medical help now. I'll take him to his cabin"

Kojuro looked surprised for a moment and took a look at you who was still buried into Masamune's chest. A look of understanding and genuine concern appeared on his face when he saw you sniffle.

"Understood. I will inform everyone that everything is fine. We'll get this cleaned up too."

Kojuro turned and walked back outside to the waiting soldiers, and told them that everything was fine. Masamune looked down at you and his eye softened, and he led you out the backdoor, knowing that you didn't want anyone to see you like this. Finally lifting your head, you noticed that Masamune led you to your cabin. He opened the door, while he was still holding you close; his hand was now on your shoulder, and walked in with you. He slid the door shut, and helped you sit on the bed. Sad eyes stared at the ground, as you thought back at the man's expression. As Masamune took out some medical supplies form your first aid kit that was on the floor, he glanced over at you. You sulked on the bed, and occasionally winced when he was cleaning the cut on your neck. Surprisingly his hands weren't as rough as you thought they would be. But you weren't in the mood to think about your captain touching you; you had just murdered someone…

"I killed someone…"

"…"

"What if he had a family? I just took a life."

"Didn't you know, coming here you probably would have to take someone else's life? War is not a good place, there is no peace here."

"I know that, but…"

"Life is unfair. Some have to live and some have to die."

For some reason that made you mad, suddenly you stood and glared at him.

"Everyone deserves to live! Everyone should be able to live and not die, because of another!"

Masamune glared back, and stood as well, "Life is not like that idiot! Tch, you're naïve!"

"I'm naïve? The one that is naïve is you! You think you can run this country like this!"

"It's a hell of a lot better than doing nothing! I don't see people complaining!"

"Yeah, well you don't understand anything!"

"I don't understand? You're the one who doesn't understand. Hayubasa war is for the strong and Not the weak!"

"Oh, so you're calling me weak now!"

"Obviously! You shouldn't be here! You will only get hurt!"

"Fine! Then what should I do, huh?"

"You should leave!"

"Fine, I will!"

"Good!"

Finally finishing arguing, you both turned away from each other. You huffed and began to pack your things away, with tears brimming your eyes.

You idiot, when someone is crying, you give them a shoulder, and tell them it's not your fault.

Masamune just stood there looking away from you, and crossed his arms. His eyes still narrowed from the fight you both had a few seconds ago.

"Good bye Lord Masamune."

He turned and saw you at the door. You bowed, and then stood up looking him right in the eye with a sad expression. Before he could say anything, you turned and walked out the door.

"…."

Silence filled the room, as Masamune stood there, eye glued to the sliding door; somehow he was hoping that you would open it again and say you were just kidding about leaving. But he knew, you wouldn't do that. At least not after he yelled at you to leave.

"…Hayubasa…."

~.~

As you walked down the road back to the village, you tried to wipe away your tears but they just kept coming out. Your heart had taken it more than it should, and it felt like you were being stabbed.

I guess I won't be needing these anymore… you reached up and took out the pony tail, letting your beautiful, black hair fall around your face. You knocked on your house door, and you herd someone shout "I'm coming". Tori answered the door, with a confused look on her face. Once she saw you, and your puffy eyes, instantly she grabbed you into a hug, and immediately you hugged her back.

"(Name)! What happened?"

"I'll tell you when we get inside…"

"Shhh, it's ok. Here I'll make you some hot coco."

You tried to smile, and you nodded and walked in with you sister holding you close.

The door was shut behind you, and locked protecting you from the outside world. As you sat and listened to your sister tell you about how, she told you father that you went to a different country to find a husband, and how your father went to your grandmothers; your thoughts wondered back to your captain, and you felt a painful bang in your heart. Pushing away those thoughts, you rested you head on the table, waiting for your hot coco. (Color) eyes stared at the ground, and closed them slowly.

…I guess I'm home...


	5. Chapter 5

~.~

You sighed as you glanced towards the building where the soldiers were being trained, and where Masamune was. It had been around a week since your fight with your captain, and you were dying to go back and see him; to say you were sorry for shouting back at him. You had gone back to your normal life, living like a normal girl. Your hair down and you wearing your blue kimono. You admit that, this life was boring, and you much rather live where Masamune was living. Or in other words, be where he was. Come to think of it, he was yelling at you because he didn't want you to get hurt, and you were too blind to see that. So in the end, you were kicked off the army.

Ugh, I'm such a dumbass.

Frowning you closed your eyes, as your hands massaged you temple.

I'm going out for a walk, maybe that will help me cool down.

Meanwhile, in the Date household, Masamune was pacing back and forth, while staring towards the town; it was driving him crazy knowing that you left and won't come back. He couldn't think straight, just remembering your hurt expression, and the harsh words you both spoke to each other. He hates to admit it, but knowing that you weren't around made his heart hurt.

Shit, what the hell is wrong with me? Hayubasa is a BOY. I am not gay. Masamune let out a loud, frustrated sigh; he was not in a good mood at all. It's all Hayubasa's fault. I should NOT be feeling this way. He was just another soldier why should I care? He began to walk around the training area aimless, with absolutely no motivation at all.

"L-Lord Masamune?"

"What!" Masamune snapped and turned around sharply, while giving the soldier that called out his name a very harsh glare. The poor man seemed to have pissed himself, while he stared in fear at his Lord.

"N-N-Never mind!" the solider ran away, Far away.

Masamune grunted, and then continued to walk through the training grounds, earning curious and feared looks from his men. Kojuro watched as Masamune stomped around the place like a 5 year old having a tantrum, and he raised an eyebrow. What the hell triggered Masamune's emotions to be in such a bad mood? Come to think of it, Kojuro hasn't seen you around at all for the past week. He pondered on as to where you could be, and wondered if you were the reason why Masamune was throwing an anger tantrum. Before he could go look for you, someone called out his name in a miserable tone of voice. Instantly knowing who it was, Kojuro turned around to see a pissed of Masamune.

"Yes Masamune- sama?"

"How do you get a person to forgive you?"

Blinking, at the odd question, he decided not to ask anything in case it would only add fuel to the fire.

"Well you apologize…"

"I Know that. But how do you get them to want to come back?"

"Come back to what?"

"…back here."

Kojuro's guess was only proved right, when Masamune said that.

"The person you happened to be talking about, is Hayubasa isn't it?"

"…yeah"

Kojuro chuckled, then patted Masamune on the shoulder and said, "You figure it out."

Masamune's eyes narrowed dangerously, and was about to yell at Kojuro until he saw he wasn't there anymore. "Eh? Where the hell did he go?" he spotted his right eye running away as fast as he could, as if he was running for his life. Which he kind of is doing.

"WHAT THE HELL KOJURO, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

~.~

Masamune sat in his room wondering how he was going to apologize to you. He didn't want to be the first one to say sorry, because he was not the type to go apologize to anyone, especially if he was going to get you to come back to his army. So he sat there thinking, and thinking, and… well thinking. Finally, a light bulb appeared on Masamune's head, and he snapped his fingers, while smirking.

"Hehe, Hayubasa you'll come crawling to me when you see this."

~.~

You were walking back home from the market, when you noticed that a man was standing at your door. Blinking you walked up to him, and questioned why he was at your house.

"Masamune-sama, has bought a present for a resident named Hayubasa Takashi, does he live here?"

Shocked, with what you were hearing, you nodded dumbfounded. The man placed the gift into your hands, and you brought it inside, while telling the kind solider to wait outside. Quickly unwrapping the present, you pulled out a book in titled – _"How to say sorry"_

Confusion sprawled onto your face as you flipped through the pages and scanned the millions of ways to apologize to a person. Why would he send me this book? In the midst of your confusion you noticed a small piece of paper with messy writing on it, instantly knowing that it was your captain's writing, you smiled and picked up the paper.

Hayubasa, we both know who is at fault here, pick one of the ways in the book I sent you to say sorry to me, I suggest pg.69 – Date Masamune

…

What the hell? He wants me to say sorry? That cocky son of a gun! You re-wrapped the book, you didn't even bother to do it neatly, and you shoved it back to the man.

"Takashi said to tell Masamune to fuck off." Smiling sweetly as you said that, you turned on your heel and walked back inside you house, while slamming the door shut.

Stuttering the man, could only respond by walking crookedly out your gate.

We'll see if I say sorry first, you jerk. This is one challenge I won't lose.

~.~

Masamune stood smirking at the front of his gate, he wasn't going to lie he was excepting you to come running back, but instead he saw the man he sent with the gift. The gift was unwrapped in an untidy manner, and the man came stumbling up to Masamune. "Well, what did he say? Is he coming?"

"…I-I rather not repeat sir."

"No! Tell me what he said!" Masamune was eager to know what your respond was, he was dying to know.

"..He said to...*cough* erm…"

"Say it."

"He said to…Fuck off…"

Masamune's mouth dropped open, as he gaped, but quickly regain his cool composer. That fucking idiot, how dare he tell me to fuck off, after I sent him that nice book and a letter! Fine, I'll just think of another way, for you to say sorry to me. Just you wait.

~.~

You were mending to your plants, minding your own business, when the same man came back to your house, this time with a larger present. You raised an eyebrow, and walked over to him once again.

"Another present?"

The man nodded his head, and handed it to you, and waited outside while you carried it into the house. You ripped open the present to see a cute teddy bear, with a heart. Your eyes lit up with glee, as you saw the cute stuffed animal. But reluctantly you put it back into the paper. Masamune was trying to buy you back, and if you accept his gift, you are only giving into his plans. So you returned the gift to the man, and told the messenger, to tell you captain that "I'm not a girl, fluffy things won't buy me." So the soldier did just that, earning an angry looking commander.

"Fine, I'll just send him something else than a fluffy animal." Masamune paced around again, and then smirked, "I know. He will defiantly like this one."

~.~

It was around the noon hour, and you had decided to take a break from working on your garden. Tori had gone out with her fiancé, to who knows where, and won't return until the late evening. Your father was at your grandmother's, and he was going to stay there for two months just until Tori gets married. So thus, you were left all alone in your house. Your thoughts began to wonder off, as you day dreamed about how life would have been so much nicer if you were married, and had a family.

But, if I was married, I would have never been able to meet Masamune …Sure I've seen him around before, but I never did imagine me, going to his army as a boy and connecting with him. He's different than how I pictured him.

Your thoughts were interrupted, because of the heavy knocking sound, irritating your door. Instantly knowing it was the solider again, you went to the door, and opened it. Indeed, your assumption was right, and you saw the man standing there, with a gift, once again. You gave him a look that said 'really?', but he shrugged and handed it to you. Walking back inside, you unravelled it, and took out some body wash and hair products. Raising your eyebrows, you saw a card, with messy handwriting.

Another card? You picked up the paper, and read the words that your captain wrote to you.

Hayubasa, you cocky little ass; how dare you tell me to F off and reject my gifts! Maybe you should use these products to freshen yourself up since you don't smell like you shower! – Date Masamune

You stared deadpanned at the letter, and laughed hard. He's being so childish, you giggled while, you grabbed the body products after writing your own letter back to Masamune, and gave them into the awaiting soldier's arms; he already had them stretched out how funny.

"Here make sure he gets this card, it's from Takashi."

"Yes ma'am."

The solider made his way back to Masamune who had been waiting outside of his house for him. The man gave Masamune the letter and placed the returned gift into the pile with the other things you had sent back. You captain took the note with a surprised expression, not expecting you to have written back to him. The young dragon held the card in his hand as he walked into his house to find more paper and his pen to write back to you.

Lord Masamune, do you think I'm a woman? If you want me to apologize first you have to do a lot better than this. And by the way, I smell wonderful, if you're telling me that I stink, how would you know unless you're in my personal bubble? Why are you so close to me anyway~ I'm starting to wonder if you're really Gayamune – Hayubasa Takashi

Masamune couldn't help but let out a chuckle when he read your letter.

Hayubasa it's on. This dragon never loses.

~.~

You sighed as you walked around the market place wondering if your card that you sent to your captain sounded a little too flirty. Even since you sent that card to him he hasn't sent anything back to you since then, it has been over an hour since you sent back the letter to the dragon. I shouldn't have sent him that card, ugh. Now I really do sound like a gay person, oh well.

You giggled earning a weird look from the people around you, as you stopped by a small gift shop. You were staring at an item on the self when a bunch of little children sped by laughing. More than one of the children crashed into you from behind causing you to fall flat on your face. Anger quickly sprung up inside of you as you began to lift yourself off the floor, and you were going to go find the kids to yell at them, but you were stopped half way in the process of standing because of a voice.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Oh My Gosh…shoot me now

Your eyes widened as you stiffened immediately. You gulped as your heart jumped in happiness for the first time in a while, and you stayed turned around not facing the voice of the man who was speaking to you. The man who was speaking to you was none other than your captain, Masamune. What is he doing here! What do I do!

Masamune stared at your back in confusion thinking if you were really ok, or if you were deaf or something. He stepped forward towards you wondering why you didn't answer him back, so he placed a hand on your shoulder, and felt you jolt.

Immediately you dashed forward in a crawl, and grabbed one of the masks you saw in the basket and slipped it onto your face before standing up and turning. The mask covered you entire face therefore hiding any traces of Masamune finding out. You scratched the side of your face and waved at him not knowing what to do. Masamune stared in surprise and awkwardness because you had suddenly made a mad dash for a mask to hide yourself from him.

"…are… you ok?"

"Yes! Thank you for asking aha…"

"…as long as you're ok…"

You nodded your head rapidly and dashed into the store without saying anything else to him. Masamune stared dumbfounded. Weird woman…oh, she dropped something. He bent down and clasped your keys in his hand, and looked around for you. He walked into the store where you had run off to and saw you purchasing the mask you still had glued to your face. He chuckled to himself and walked towards you. You glanced back over your shoulder feeling someone staring at you and gawked behind your newly bought mask and took your change of coins then dashed out of the store, paying no mind that Masamune had called out for you. You ran behind a cart of hay, hoping that you would blend in with the grass pieces, however that went unsuccessful because once you glanced out from behind the stack of hay Masamune was approaching you with an amused look on his face.

Crap! You ran away from the cart and tried hiding behind several items, being unsuccessful each time because Masamune had always found you quicker than you could think.

No, he can't find out! You ran into a restaurant and hid at the very back, hoping that you were hidden by the other people around you and the menu you had covering your face with.

Masamune on the other hand, ran after you and saw you dash into the restaurant, that he was heading to, to eat before he saw the kids push you down. He pushed up the curtains and entered the food place and glanced around for you. Ah, there she is, she's sitting where I always sit too. Masamune chuckled again, enjoying this game of cat and mouse and walked over to you.

You heard footsteps coming towards you but you didn't look up thinking it was another person sitting in the next pair of sits beside you. You stiffened again hearing a person sit down in your stall across from you and you felt yourself being watched.

"So, are you done running now?"

Damn, how did he find me? You pondered in embarrassment, and slowly placed the menu down on the table.

"…umm, ha-ha…hi?"

Masamune flashed you a victorious smirk, making your heart jump in happiness and excitement.

"Hi."

God, why is he so sexy? A delicious shiver ran through your body.

Trying to play it cool and hoping that your voice wasn't recognized by your captain you said, "Sir, may I ask why you were following me?"

" Well, you dropped something, and I was kind enough to return it, here." Masamune reached over the table and placed your keys in your hand that you had also stretched out in confusion. Your eyes went wide as he placed the keys in your hand. I didn't even notice I dropped them.

"T-Thank you so much!"

"No problem." Masamune leaned back onto his chair while he crossed his arms and continued to stare at you. Why does she seem familiar?

You fiddled with your fingers, and glanced away not knowing what to do. Masamune raised an eyebrow as he watched you fiddle with your fingers. Hayubasa does the exact same thing when he's nervous…

"Have we met before? You remind me of someone I know…"

"N-No! I'm new here! I'm a foreigner…from the land of Kai!"

Masamune nodded his head in understanding.

"Do you want anything? It's my treat."

"N-No I'm fine!"

Masamune nodded again, and made his order once the waiter came by.

It feels as if…I'm on a date with Masamune. You couldn't help but smile beneath the mask as your heart did cart wheels in excitement.

"So..Miss..?"

"Ah, you can call me…(name)"

"(Name)" Masamune said your real name after you making your heart pound with happiness and your face heat up.

"I'm Masamune, nice to meet you (name)."

"N-nice to meet you Masamune-sama…"

Masamune paused for a moment, seemingly looking like he was thinking of something , but brushed it off.

"(Name) why are you wearing a mask? Are you that ugly..?"

Your mouth went agape and stuttered trying to think of something to say back to his rude comment.

"You're the worst!"

"I was kidding," Masamune chuckled, yeah she defiantly reminds me of Hayubasa," You remind me of my friend. He acts just like you…"

Masamune trailed off and squinted at your features. You quickly noticed what he was doing and decided quickly change the topic, since you didn't want to leave yet.

"So! How's life?"

"It's alright, not all that great at the moment, just have a lot on my mind."

You instantly began to worry about what was bothering him, and pressed on to listen more about it.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"…Just that I'm in a fight I guess with a…friend. We had a fight and I kind of blew up on him, when I should have comforted him instead." Masamune leaned over and placed his chin in the palm of his hand while looking out the window. "I came here to check if he was around ,since I sent him a gift and the guy I sent said that he wasn't home."

Surprise shot up inside of you, as you herd the proud dragon confess his concern to you. He was looking…for me? You smiled and looked down thinking of how cute Masamune was being. Deciding to have a little fun with your captain you began to question him.

"But…isn't your friend a guy? Why are you sending him gifts? …it's almost seems like he's your lover…"

Masamune's eye went wide and he lost his cool composer. You saw his face heat up instantly and turn red from your comment. Chuckling you continued poking at his affection for you.

"Masamune-sama, you don't like this certain friend of yours do you?"

"O-of course not! He's just…feminine so I thought he would like stuff like that!" he quickly looked away and crossed his arms, still tinted with a bit of redness in his face.

You giggled at his reaction and watched him pout a bit and herd him muttering that he wasn't in love with another man. Before you could say any more the waiter had come back with your captain's food, and Masamune regained his cool composer, although he seemed to be in his own little world.

Masamune glanced up to your masked face and wondered what you look like underneath it. Obviously you were hiding something from him, because you made a mad dash to get that mask on your face before he could see you.

"…(name)."

"Hmm?"

Masamune began to lean over the table , his hand clenching in and out ready to rip the mask off your face and continued to distract you with his words.

..What is he doing?

Your eyes widened as you saw Masamune's hand make a quick snatch for your mask, and you quickly moved your head back. Before he could do anymore, a group of 5 females came running into the store and glopped your captain into a hug.

"Lord Masamune!"

They all screamed in unison, and you felt jealousy and anger rise up inside of you as you watched the girls fling themselves all over him. Immediately taking this opportunity to get away from him, before you were found out you raced to the door while shouting back a "nice meeting you" to your captain.

Masamune finally got the girls off of him and he craned his head to look at you making a mad dash out the door. He frowned, not knowing why he felt so disappointed and glanced over to where you were sitting.

She left something again, he chuckled. She's so clumsy. He picked up the small charm of a dragon and smiled. Having a new kind of determination, your captain left the restaurant and his fan girls. He hated to admit it, and he would never accept it but when you had teased him about liking his friend, it lit a spark inside of him, and made his heart jump. It was late afternoon, and the day was flying away as Masamune finally decided to do something.

~.~

You opened your door and closed it tightly behind you. Sighing in relief you slid off the mask, forgetting to lock the door, as you wondered around the back of your house to check on your garden.

I can't believe I saw him today. Too bad I had to leave..But it was nice finally getting to talk to him for what seemed like a really long time. A smile crept up on your face as you touched the cherry blossom leaves.

And he was looking for me too! You giggled and rested your head on the tree. Suddenly a knock on your door was heard snapping you out of your happy dreamland and brought you back to reality. Peering around the corner of your house, you stared in shock to see Masamune standing there. He shifted impatiently, waiting for someone to answer the door, while you were panicking.

What is he doing here? You rushed inside your house through the back door, and ran to your room.

Crap! Where are my boy clothes?

Quickly stripping from your kimono, you pulled on the baggy shirt you found, laying on your bed. It was big enough to hide your breasts, so you were good for your upper layer. But your pants were nowhere to be found.

Oh no, where are the pants?

"Hayubasa! Answer the door! I know you're in there!"

Banging sounds were herd outside your house, but you ignored them as you tried to find your pants.

"Tch, what an ass, I came here to say sorry and he doesn't even answer the door." Masamune put his hand on the door handle, and he discovered that it was unlocked. Making use of this new information, Masamune opened your front door quietly, and shut it behind him once he entered.

Is this his house? It's so small.

Walking around he heard something fall onto the ground, with a loud bang. Forwarding his eyebrow in confusion, he made his way to the bedroom door that was open…

As Masamune stood in front of the door, he was greeted by an empty room. It was messy with clothes thrown everywhere and he wondered if this was your room or not. Masamune walked in and he turned his head towards the bathroom door that had just opened and spotted you coming out of it, with your hair in its usual pony tail and you were wearing a baggy shirt and pants.

You blinked in surprise as you stared back at your captain and inwardly did a happy dance knowing that it was smart going into the bathroom to look for your pants and to bandage your chest quickly.

"…"

"…"

'…hi?" you offered smiling a little in nervousness.

"Hi…long time no see."

You nodded and glanced away from his intimidating stare.

"so…why are you in my house?" realization kicked in and you looked back at your captain," How did you get in my house?"

"The door was open."

"So you invited yourself in..?"

"Tch, I came to say sorry, ok." He looked away, while crossing his arms. "So, I'm… sorry for yelling at you, and I want you to come back to the army." Masamune mumbled, while blushing abit from embarrassment, and from checking you out earlier.

Your eyes widened with surprise at him, never have you thought you would have your Lord, come to you to say sorry. Your heart pounding rapidly, you were over joyed and tried to fight down the smile that wanted to appear on your face. And to think, you were going to go to him when Tori came home to say sorry.

Hehe, I win this time dragon~

"…O-Oh..."

"..Yeah…"

"…"

"…Are you going to come back?"

Facing forward again, you stared at the ground, as you thought about it.

It wouldn't hurt to go back just for a little while, right?

"..I guess I am."

Masamune's heart leapt for joy and he couldn't help but smile. He walked over to you and grabbed your head, pushing it into his chest as one of his arms wrapped around your waist, the other hold the back of your head into his body. He rested chin on your head and inhaled. You stood there in shock, face beat red, wondering what had gotten into your captain, but you weren't complaining.

"I..I'm sorry for not comforting you before. I should have been more…understanding."

"C-captain…"

"I..knew that it was your first time killing someone, but I failed as captain and friend to realize that.."

"I-I'm sorry too captain..I shouldn't have yelled back at you, I'm sorry." You buried your head further into his chest as you apologized to him too.

Finally Masamune seemed to realize what exactly he was doing and quickly released you and cleared his throat. He turned away while blushing and told you to get your things ready and that he will be waiting outside for you. You stood still in awe at the sudden affection your lord was showing you and began to pack your things . you never stopped smiling as you did.

Outside of your house, Masamune slammed his head on the side of your house, successfully leaving a bruise there that would soon develop into a bump.

Shit! What is wrong with me! I've gone completely insane. I **CAN'T** like Hayubasa, he's a boy. I'm straight. S-T-R-A-I-G-H-T NOT gay! This is all his fault. Damn it. But, who knew he was so small? His body felt fragile, and delicate…felt nice. Wait, no! Don't think like that! **Hayubasa is a BOY**.

While Masamune was freaking out about his feelings for you, he didn't notice you came outside, and was watching him. It was quite an amusing site seeing your captain looking so panicked, and flustered. It wasn't how he usually looked, due to his cocky behaviour and cool composer.

"Lord Masamune I'm finished."

His heart skipped a beat when he heard you say his name, and he looked up at you. You shifted your back-pack to your other shoulder awkwardly, while looking at your captain.

Is it just me, or is my captain...checking me out?

Shaking off the thought, you said, "Lord Masamune, are we going now?"

"Eh? Oh right, let's go."

He starting to walk in front of you, and you followed suit after locking the door of your house. Glancing to the side, you saw Tori saying goodbye to her fiancé. When she turned she saw you, and gave you a questionable look. Mouthing 'I'm going back', she nodded her head, and smiled.

"Hayubasa hurry up."

"Yes, sir."

You waved bye to your, now smirking sister as she looked from you to Masamune with a suspicious glance. You caught up to your captain, and your thoughts drifted off, as you watched the sun begin to go down. No more will you have to imagine your perfect somebody. That perfect man of your dreams, the one you have been fantasying about for years. You glanced at the back of your captain, blushed pink, and smiled shyly.

Because he's right here.

~.~

"Now that was a good run." Kojuro stretched, as he walked back towards the Masamune household. Running away from Masamune was probably not a very good idea, but his thought was cut short because he saw Masamune and you talking and laughing while heading up the road. Hiding behind a bush, so he wouldn't be spotted he continued to watch you two engage in a conversation.

While talking to Masamune, you were suddenly cut off because you felt someone slap your ass. Blushing darkly you stopped instantly and wiped your head to look at your commander. He gave you a look of 'what'.

"Did…Did you just slap my ass?"

"…We do that when someone does a good job. Don't you know that Hayubasa, all men do that…"

"O-oh! Of course I knew that."

Blushing you knew he was lying, from the way he turned his head away from you. Masamune smirked, when he saw you red face, but then just patted your shoulder, and continued to tell you the story about the young cub of Kai, and how he was his rival.

Kojuro on the other hand couldn't believe his eyes.

…O.O

L-Lord Masamune, you can't be…NO, that's impossible. Lord Masamune likes women, he said it himself. So then why did he just slap Hayubasa's ass? I won't believe it. I refuse to!

But from the way Masamune was talking to you and his sudden mood switch from angry hormones, to overly packed with happiness, when he was with you made Kojuro wonder.

Masamune- Sama, if you are gay, I will still support you!

…

…

…..

…Just from the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author notes**: Thankyou so much for all the reviews! :)

~.~

You were walking with Masamune up the hill towards his household, and to the training grounds. You arrived at your cabin, and said goodnight to your captain, who for some reason didn't leave after you said that. Shrugging your shoulders you opened the door to your shelter, only to have your eyes opened wide, and your mouth fall open. Your place was trashed, with materials scattered everywhere. You're window broken, the bed matt torn apart, and random pieces of chopped wood laid around. Turning you looked at you captain, who was avoiding eye contact with you, by looking away to the side, while he crossed his arms.

"What…What happened to my place?"

He coughed, and then glanced at you. "I was kind of mad…"

"So you decided to trash my place?"

"…Not like you left anything important in there."

You gave him a deadpanned look, while he gave you a sly one with a grin on his face.

If you weren't my captain, I would so kick you in your balls.

"Where am I going to sleep now? I might as well go back to my house in the town."

"You can sleep at my house."

"…O-ok."

Closing the door of your ruined cabin, you walked beside you smirking commander. It was already turning dark, and by the time you arrived at Masamune's place the moon had come out shinning beautifully. Your captain showed you were you would be sleeping, and it just so happened that he chose the room, right across from his. It already had a bed matt, and everything. You were beginning to wonder if he planned this all out before he came to get you. You walked in, placed your bag down and turned to your captain, who stretched and yawned, saying he was going to retire for the night. He began to leave, but you stopped him.

"Captain, wait!"

"Hmm?" The dragon turned and stared intensely into your eyes.

"I...Thanks." You looked away shyly playing with your fingers.

"Heh, no problem." He turned to leave again, and then looked over his shoulder," Goodnight Hayubasa, it's good to have you back." Masamune then left your room, while closing the door.

You blushed, when you heard him say that to you, and buried your face in your hands trying to settle down, but you couldn't. Glancing at the closed door, you smiled.

"Goodnight Lord Masamune."

~.~

It had been a couple of days since your return to the Date army, and you had noticed that your captain has been in the best moods lately even since you came back. Since the day of your return Masamune would always come to see you at least once a day, if you were lucky, he would spend the entire day with you. Right now you were carrying some supplies to the supply room that was near Masamune's house. As you were walking your thoughts wondered off thinking about how it would be so different if your captain had known that you were a female. Would he treat me differently? I did see some village girls talking to him before, and he seemed to like them… Even the old people say that he has a fling with women called Magoichi… they are good friends after all. Your thoughts made you sulk and sigh in depression as you finally got to the supply room and was now placing the materials onto the selves. If he knew that I was a female…would he like me?

You cringed as you grabbed you stomach in pain, grunting in annoyance that your period had decided to visit today.

Damn you period, you poked at your tummy while walking out of the storage house.

"Hopefully we don't do anything too difficult today" you muttered only to feel another jabbing pain inside of you.

"Soldiers line up!" General Cho screamed, as the men around you scrambled to get in assembly.

You on the other hand took your sweet little time.

General Cho gritted his teeth in frustration and yelled at you to hurry up and get your ass into line, before he does it himself. Sticking out your tongue at his back you earned a few chuckles from the men around you, and finally got into line taking in that Kojuro and Masamune were also walking over to where you all were.

"This week we will be doing some hard-core training!"

The men around you groaned, as you gave General Cho the dirtiest look you could muster while ignoring the throbbing in your stomach.

Why me? You just had to come today huh? A troubled look sprawled onto your face; you wondered just how you were going to manage this one.

Masamune curiously stared at you wondering why you looked so scared, he glanced to you from Cho when he saw Cho grab onto the front of your shirt and yelled at you for not paying attention.

What the hell is he doing to Hayubasa? Anger spurred up into the dragon as his glare intensified when he saw you shyly back away and didn't meet Cho in the eye. Masamune tried to keep his cool, and successful did when he saw Cho leave you alone to ramble on about something else.

….why am I getting so worked up over this? Ugh no the feeling came back again! Stupid hormones, it's just hormones…

You on the other hand could care less that Cho had yelled at you, it was kind of funny watching his turn red. You were only scared about feeling cramps while doing the heavy lifting and training, or even worse leaking.

"All right, first we will be going to the market to buy new materials for the army and yourself."

Another general handed out the money to each of you and specifically told each of you to be back at 2 for your continued training.

So far so good, you thought as you walked with the rest of the men towards the town, if today is like this I can make it through!

On the way to the market you and the men, with Masamune and Kojuro as well, passed by a large rice field that had many women collecting rice. They all looked around your age, and some stopped to watch the army men pass by. Some men whistled at the ladies, others making comments about how sexy they look. You glanced at your captain who was walking beside you and saw him smirking and glancing around at all the beautiful women that seemed to pull up their kimonos, just so happened to be right when your lord passed by, to show off their legs. Some even shrugged off their shoulder parts of their dress showing a little cleavage and much skin. Feeling anger towards your captain you pouted and looked away feeling overpowered by all the women that got to be themselves around him. You're not feeling at all happy with him.

Great, what a day. I get my freakin period and I have to watch my captain check out other girls.

"Oh no, I'm stuck, I can't pull this rice sprout." A woman groaned loudly causing many men to look over to her including yourself and your captain. She looked up and stared at Masamune, giving him a seductive smile, "ah, Lord Masamune, could you help me please~?"

Masamune stopped walking, and returned the smirk. You gritted your teeth together, stopping as well to watch you captain happily waltzes over to the beautiful women and "help" her with the rice.

Oh hell no.

Instantly you raced forward and charged at the woman before your happy captain could meet her. Masamune blinked and halted in his tracks when he saw a trail of dust and you already over there helping the lady out.

"…?"

"Ma'am I think you should pull the crop like this!" You reached down, your back facing the women and grabbed the rice plant tugging the hardest that you could. The rice sprout was stubborn, making your face fluster in anger as you gripped the plant. The damn thing just wouldn't come out!

I am not about to give my captain to some slueish woman!

Pulling with all your might, finally the plant sprouted out of the ground

Yes, I did it!

In your joy, you accidently let it go of the plant, and it went flying backwards with mud and water.

"What the hell are you doing!" The woman shrieked, as you turned and caught sight of her now muddy face and clothes. You brought a hand up to your mouth, trying to prevent yourself from laughing.

"You idiot! You messed up my clothes!" Her once pretty face shrivelled into a nasty look, as she leered at you with anger. The other ladies around her stifled their laughter and giggled at the mud woman.

"I'm sorry, and your welcome!" Still stifling your laugh you quickly went back to the road, where your captain stood staring with unbelief on his face. You smiled at him and nudged him to snap him back into reality.

"You're…you're unbelievable Hayubasa."

You turned curiously to your captain who had caught up to you. His face held a grin on it, and you saw his eye dancing widely with amusement. Hearing your name being called from the front, you sped up ahead to talk to the person. Before going you clasped your hands behind you and turned your head, flashing a radiant smile to your leader.

"What can I say, I just can't help it."

Staring in awe at you, Masamune watched you jog forward, feeling an urge to go after you. His heart thumped heavily in his chest, and he let a small smile spread on his face.

You ginned as you jogged towards the person who called you, and couldn't help but think;

I'm such a boss

~.~

"Hmm, which one should I buy..?" you stood in a weapon shop glancing around at all the sharpened steel, not really enjoying the fact that you had to buy more weapons to go out to war. You continued to glance around the shop, trying to figure out what weapon would best suit you.

"Do you need help sir?"

You turned and saw your soon to be brother in law's sister, Yumi. You panicked a little hoping that she wouldn't recognize you.

"Y-Yes please."

Yumi smiled at you, and showed the variety of weapons that were heavily built and the light weighed ones. She picked up a light weighted sword and passed it along to you, brushing your hands together. You ignored that action, and tested out the sword with your arm lifting it up and down.

"Do you even have muscle underneath that shirt? You look so thin!" Yumi giggled and even touched your arm to emphasize on her point. Feeling abit uncomfortable you shyly backed away and protested.

"Of course I do!"

"Really~?"

As you and your sister in law continued to argue over wither you have muscle or not, Masamune gazed over from where he was standing. He felt a little tug in his heart seeing you and the women interact.

Why is he getting so worked up over her..?

Masamune frowned like a spoiled child, and the feeling of possessiveness took over. He stalked over to where you were arguing with Yumi and wrapped an arm around your shoulder. You jumped slightly not expecting your captain to come up to you, thus making your conversation with Yumi to die out into an awkward silence.

"Captain..?"

"I have to talk to you about something."

You nodded and waved bye to Yumi, who seemed down that you were being taken away from her by Masamune, nevertheless she waved bye to you too. The fact that Masamune didn't remove his arm from you didn't leave your mind, and you didn't miss the dirty look he gave Yumi as he took you away. You both walked out of the shop, making you confused not knowing where your captain was taking you.

"..Captain, why are we here?"

"Huh?"

Masamune finally realized just where he had dragged you off to and immediately jumped away. He stuttered, while blushing hard saying that he didn't know where he was going and just so happened to stop in front of this place.

"Y-you dragged me to a… _gay bar_?"

"No! I didn't know where I was going! I was daydreaming!"

"Of taking me to a gay bar!"

"No! Of course not, and ew why would I think of that!"

"…Cause your Gayamune…Hehe captain, do you like me?" you poked his chest finally being the one in control for once. "Captain, you like me~ aha." As you were poking fun of him, literally, Masamune didn't say a word instead his face was flustered with redness.

"No I don't!" He yelled at you and stomped away, leaving you blinking in confusion.

I was kidding…

You shifted uncomfortably and began to make your way in the direction to where you lord had stomped off to.

"Masamune-sama?"

You spotted him sitting on a bench with his arms crossed deep in thought. Not knowing if you should go to him or not. You decided to leave him alone, since it looked like he wanted to be. You sulked a little, and walked back towards where the other soldiers where.

Masamune sat there with his heart pounding in his chest, his face still flushed pink from what had happened.

I can't like Hayubasa…that's impossible…

But deep down he knew that it was too late.

~.~

After buying materials and weapons, General Cho gave you all half an hour to put away your things and to get organized; you were to all meet after doing so. Masamune seemed to be ignoring you, but you saw him stealing some glances your way. Still feeling a little awkwardness between the two of you, you decided that it would be best to let what happened slowly disappear, and hopefully he'll forget about it. You sneaked a pad into your pocket after getting it from your room.

I really need to change…

Now clutching the pad tightly in your pocket you sneaked into the forest to change your used up one.

No one will find me here.

You quickly changed yourself and wrapped the used pad in a cloth, and checked around to see if the coast was clean. You smiled and began to walk out of the bushes, only to catch sigh of your captain wondering through the forest heading in your direction. You gawked, panicking and dived into the bushes and trees hoping that you will be camouflaged by them. You slowly backed up, and did a happy dance seeing that you were on the side where Masamune was blind.

"I thought I just saw Hayubasa…"

Masamune walked close to where you were hiding and glanced around, causing you to push further in into the grass area.

"Did Hayubasa drop this?"

Your captain reached down and snatched up the cloth that had your used pad in. Your pretty (eye colour) eyes shot wide as you reached around for your padded cloth.

**Oh my Gosh….**

You watched as your captain confusingly tossed the cloth up and down. He raised his eyebrow and passed it back and forth from one hand to the other. He held a confused look on his face and he began to open the cloth. Instantly, you dashed out of your hiding spot, screaming "No!", and tackled Masamune to the floor, successfully making him drop the pad and cloth as you both tumbled and rolled around for a little. Your eyes were clinched shut, as you groaned but surprisingly there was no pain. You shook your head slightly, and opened your eyes to meet with one blue eye staring back at you intensely. You blinked, wondering why Masamune was laying on the floor, and glanced down to see you on top of him, in-between his legs. Your hands layed on his white shirt; you even felt your captain's muscular body underneath your fingertips, making you flush red when your thoughts trailed back to him being shirtless.

"…"

"…."

No one spoke a word as you and the dragon continued to stare each other in the eye.

"…So, when are you planning on getting off of me Hayubasa? I know you're gay, but not bold enough to actually jump my pants."

You heated and immediately got off of Masamune, and grunted an "I'm not gay", to him and looked away.

Spotting your clothed pad still laying on the ground you glanced back at your captain, noticing him watching you, and then looked over to where your pad was. No one moved for a while, until Masamune and you made a dash for your cloth. You scurried forward, but was too slow compared to your captain, who reached your item first and was holding it away from you, as you made a pitiful attempt to reach for it. He held it above his head, and smirked at you.

"What are you hiding?"

"I-I'm not hiding anything!"

"Yes you are, what's in this thing? It kinda smells weird."

"Nothing!"

"You liar, I want to see what's in there."

"No! You can't!"

"What, is it… something personal?" Masamune got serious for a moment, and you stopped reaching for the pad.

"Yes!"

His eyes danced widely in amusement, and an even bigger teasing smirk appeared on his face.

"All the more reason for this dragon to find out!"

"Captain!"

You continued to jump for the item, making your body slide up and down on Masamune's, causing a pleasurable friction to pass between you two. Masamune wouldn't admit it, but he was really enjoying having your body so close that he could feel you.

Damn it, at this rate he'll find out!

So you did the only thing you could think of to do in this situation…

You kissed him.

Shock sprung from every part of Masamune's body as his eye shot wide open and watched you kiss him. He was so in shock that he dropped you clothed pad, and just stood there.

You felt your heart leap through your chest, while you stood on your tipi toes to reach him. You pulled away, and quickly snatched your item.

"Bye captain!" you yelled as you ran away as fast as you could leaving a stunned and silenced Masamune behind, "You taste like cherries!"

Did…did he just…

Masamune didn't move but brought one hand to his lips and ran his fingers over them. A small smirk crept on his face while his heart pounded in his chest.

…Not bad

~.~

"I can't believe I just did that, and I even said something about the way he tasted." You groaned and made your way back from disposing of your pad. "Now he actually thinks I am gay."

"Alright men, we're going to run laps! 15 times around the whole training field!" General Cho yelled, specifically looking at you. Lining up with the other men, you prayed that your stomach wouldn't start destroying you for running too much.

"And go!" Cho sat in a chair feet up on a stool eating barbeque chicken legs on a silver platter.

What a fat ass, you thought as you jogged passed him.

You noticed that Masamune had finally returned from the forest and caught his eye when you jogged passed him. You quickly looked away not wanting to see his expression after stealing a kiss from him; you didn't want him to see your face heated up anyhow.

8 more to go, you panted hard face flushed not only from the intensity of the work out but from the sun as well. Just as you made another full lap a critical pain rushed through your body caused you to whine in pain and fall. You rolled to your side, clutching your stomach and your face displayed complete pain.

"Hayubasa!" Some nearby men gathered around you, not knowing why you were in so much pain. You began to see black spots, and you started to hear a buzzing sound ring inside of your ears. You felt yourself begin lifted up, and held tightly to someone's body. The rush of wind you felt as the person hurriedly carried you inside felt cooling on your skin, causing you to close your eyes.

"I got you."

You couldn't help but smile, as you were lulled to sleep in the arms of your captain.

~.~

You stirred, while grunting a little and slowly opened your eyes. You blinked to clear your foggy vision and stared at the ceiling of an unfamiliar room. You glanced around noticing that you were by yourself, and it was pitch black outside.

I slept for that long?

While sitting up the door slid open, causing light to flood in. your soft hand was brought to your face to shield your eyes from the sudden bright light, and the figure of your lovely captain walked in.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Masamune took a seat beside you after closing the door, and turning the light on dimly. You smiled towards him, and in return he gave you a small one back.

"I'm alright, just a little hungry…"

Masamune nodded and stood up. You gave him a confused look, wondering where he was going. Masamune smirked and stood proudly in confidence.

"I'll go make you something to eat then."

"C-captain, you don't have to! I can go back now I'm fine!"

Masamune stared at you intensely, making your protest die down.

"..Okay, okay. At least tell me that you know what you're doing."

Masamune grinned again, and began to walk out the room.

"I can handle six swords, how hard can cooking be?"

With that he left the room, going through a different door to the right.

Masamune-sama cooking…you pictured him in a pink apron holding a spatula. Giggling at the thought you laid back down, enjoying the fact that Masamune was taking care of you.

However, it didn't take long for you to hear Masamune in the kitchen, since he was pretty loud with his swearing and things falling with loud clangs.

…I hope he knows what he's doing….

Not too long Masamune came back, sliding open the door.

"Hayubasa, how long to do you cook soup for?" Masamune stood at the doorway holding a bag of seasoning.

"…Well that depends on how long you want to."

Masamune nodded and closed the door, while telling you thanks and got back to his cooking. You stared at the door that he was just at, and then looked back to the ceiling. The sound of the door sliding open again was heard causing you to look back again.

"How do you cook celery?"

"You place them in boiling water and allow them to cook for about 3-5 minutes."

"Alright thanks."

He slammed the door shut, making you giggle. After about 5 minutes, Masamune opened the door again. He held the "celery" in a pot and used a spoon to hold it up to show you.

"Captain… you realize that those aren't celery sticks right..? Those are leeks." You giggled, remembering the time when you were at the market and had mistakenly bought celery.

"…I knew that."

"Uh-huh."

This continued back and forth, until Masamune returned covered in flour. You stared in shocking amusement at your flour covered captain, and couldn't contain your laughter.

"Shut up." he crossed his arms and looked away, "Can you help me…?"

You were taken a back from his response but nevertheless got up and walked into the kitchen snickering at Masamune still. You stood in awe of the kitchen that was in a complete disaster.

"Captain…What happened in here?"

Masamune gave a shrug and grabbed a towel to wipe some flour off of his face.

"I was trying to make a sweet dumplings." He walked over to the table that had water, sugar and flour covering it. "I tried stirring the stuff with six spoons…"

This time you couldn't hold in your laughter, and ended up holding onto the counter to try to balance yourself while laughing at him. Masamune crossed his arms, clearly annoyed and embarrassed.

"Not like you can do any better Gayubasa."

You shook off the nickname he called you, and made your way to where he was standing. Taking some flour and water you began to kneed the substance into a dumpling shape, intriguing the dragon to do the same.

"You have to mix the ingredients well together, **_with one spoon_**," you giggled," and then shape it into anything you want."

Masamune nodded and followed your instructions.

"Look, see I made a star." You held up the star shaped dumpling proudly.

"Your star sucks, it's all about dragons!" Masamune showed you his dragon dumpling.

You snorted at his creation, and began to make other shapes enjoying the fact that you were cooking with your lord, of all people.

"Hayubasa."

"Hmm?" you turned to your captain only to be hit with a hand full of flour in the face. You wiped the flour from your eyes and glared at your laughing captain.

This means war.

You picked up the egg that was laying on the counter and swiftly shot it at Masamune who didn't notice since he was laughing so hard at your face. The egg splatter all over his nice white shirt, making it yellow and gooey. Masamune quickly shut up, and stared down at his shirt, while you fell in a fit of laughter this time.

"Nice shot. Maybe you should try using eggs in war; you can kill them with the yoke."

You gave him a deadpanned look, and back up when you saw him slowly approaching you with a bag of wet flour. He grabbed some eggs and tomatoes from the counter and dropped them inside the bad, mixing them with the already wet flour, creating a gross looking mixture.

"You wouldn't dare…."

Masamune smirked, once he had you in a tight corner. "Oh trust me, I would."

Not wanting to be covered in more food, you decided to get away from Masamune as quickly as possible…which didn't go too well. As you were about to run away, there was water on the floor, causing you to go flying forward. Your arms flared in the air, as you stumbled into Masamune, who was now stumbling back from the intensity go the impact. Your hands tried to hold onto something to stop you from falling, but instead you accidently cupped Masamune's crotch inside. As your hand was resting on his member, Masamune finally caught his balance, and leaned against the counter and stared at you. Blinking you finally realized why he was giving you that indescribable look, and took your hand away from the forming bulge in his pants.

"S-sorry!" you blushed hard, and turned away, feeling your heart beating abnormally. Before Masamune could say anything to you, you felt a pain stick you in your stomach causing you to fall to the ground. You held your tummy tightly trying to soothe out the pain that was throbbing inside.

"Hayubasa are you ok!" Masamune quickly knelt by you, placing a hand on your back.

You gritted your teeth, and nodded, "could...could you give me some bananas, they help with stomach pain."

Masamune nodded, and in a flash grabbed around 5 bananas, and peeled them all. Finally feeling the throbbing coming to a halt, you sat on your bum, and watched your captain return by your side with 5 large peeled bananas.

"…One should do."

Masamune shook his head, and grabbed all five in his hand, as he went on his knees in front of you.

"Captain..? What are you doing?"

"Since, you said bananas are good for your stomach pains, I peeled five. The more you eat the better, and the faster you eat them the faster you'll get better!"

"N-No captain, it can't fit in my mouth!"

"Come on your mouth is big enough, just say ah!"

"N-noo! Stop it's too big!"

"I'll make it fit!"

Outside of the kitchen Kojuro stood behind the closed doors. He heard a lot of noise coming from inside of the room, so he came around to check it out. Kojuro stood in shock, listening to the conversation between you and Masamune.

"Let me put it in!"

"You're going to choke me, it's too big!"

"It's not my fault it's big, you probably had something even bigger inside of your mouth before, so this shouldn't be a problem."

"No! I refuse to put that in my mouth!"

Kojuro herd some more noises, some shuffling and grumbling from outside of the door.

"C-Captain, please you're goin-**_mmmppphh!"_**

Kojuro's mouth dropped open, as he stared at the door utterly horrified.

Is Hayubasa giving Masamune-sama a...a blowjob?

"**See, I told you it can fit**. Doesn't it taste good? I put cream on it."

"Mmmhhmpph!"

Kojuro twitched, and paced back and forth. I can't let the other men find out about Masamune's…feelings. It will cause a complete uproar of things, I must warn them to get a room! Kojuro began making his way to the door, and grabbed the handle, slowly.

**"Mmphhmphh!"**

I can't do it! Kojuro turned back away from the door covering his ears from the sounds. What if they are naked! What if they are in the middle of it all! What if I walk in when Masamune-sama is about to..! Kojuro grabbed where his heart was. But I am his faithful right-eye! I cannot let these little things stop me!...I must keep his secret from the other men! Now renewed with confidence, Kojuro turned back to the door.

"Hey. You have to take it all the way in, don't leave any part out. You know... this_ is_ kinda fun…"

No! Kojuro grabbed the handle tightly, why is he taking so long to finish his sentences? Why isn't Hayubasa saying anything, is he too busy sucking?

Kojuro pushed away the bad image that came to his mind, and finally decided that he wasn't going to let anyone find out. This is for Masamune-sama! Kojuro grabbed the door and slammed it open.

"Masamune-sama!"

Kojuro stared the site of Masamune on top of you while you were laying on the ground on your back, one of Masamune's hands were holding down both of your hands above your head and the other stuffing 5 bananas inside of your mouth. Masamune and you both looked towards the door, and saw Kojuro standing there with an expression unexplainable, while pink tinted his cheeks.

"…."

"…."

"…"

'Mmpphhh!" you pushed Masamune off of you while he was distractedly staring at Kojuro and quickly took the bananas out of your mouth. You wiped your mouth, and then looked back at Kojuro who was now glancing between you and Masamune. The young dragon sat on the ground with you, and looked away embarrassed.

"…Masamune-sama? What...what were you doing?"

"It's not what you think!" Masamune jumped up clearly embarrassed, he crossed his arms trying to regain his cool composer.

You still sat on the floor holding the 5 fruit in your hands, not knowing what to do.

Kojuro didn't push any other questions, and glanced around at the kitchen still having pink dusting his cheeks from catching the two of you doing something.

"…I hope I wasn't disturbing anything…"

"Y-you weren't!"

"Masamune-sama, no matter what I shall protect this secret with my life!"

"What?"

"I won't let anyone know you are this way, I swear on my life!"

"Kojuro, what the hell are you talk-"

"Masamune-sama, I am supporting you all the way!" Kojuro began to back away slowly. "If anyone says anything, or leaves you I will remain by your side!" Kojuro stood at the doorway; "Goodnight, please continue!" with that Kojuro slammed the door back shut, leaving you and Masamune.

"What the hell was that…?"

"…at least the bananas taste good…" you said, while taking a bite out of one of them.

Masamune stared back at you, and chuckled.

"I bet you tasted a 'different' type of banana before." Masamune replied, finally beginning to clean up the huge mess the two of you caused. You finished off all 5 of them, and began to help clean up too.

"No I didn't!"

"Gayubasa, please we both know what you do." You felt a slight nudge from your captain as he passed by you to clean up the flour on the ground. You opened your mouth to say something, but closed it when you saw Masamune bending over while he cleaned the floor.

Damn, he has a nice ass…

You stopped cleaning, to stare at his well-shaped behind. You went over to him and slapped his ass, making him jump up. It was silent and no one moved.

"Hayubasa…You...you just..."

"What? _Don't you know that all men do that when someone does a good job~_?" you gave a teasing smile, using the exact same line that he used on your when he slapped your behind the other day. You went back to cleaning up, still smiling secretly even giggling at your stunned captain. Masamune shook it off and went back to cleaning up the kitchen. After a good hour the kitchen was spotless, even cleaner than before. You both said goodnight, and you thanked him for taking care of you. Making your way to your room, you went in after Masamune had closed his door and laughed under your breath.

…Masamune didn't notice the white hand print on his bum.

~.~

Kojuro layed in bed, dramatized by the events.

It could have been worse…they could have been really doing it.

He turned on his side staring at the wall of his room.

Masamune-sama, do not worry, I katakura Kojuro shall protect not only your back, but your secret as well!

And with that Kojuro fell asleep determined to not only continue being by Masamune's side, but to be Masamune's secret keeper as well… It all finally clicked in Kojuro's mind.

…

…..

…

**Wait…Masamune-sama is gay**?


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for vanishing! But i'm back now my lovelys! :) *Hugs* and Thanks for the reviews as always! Makes me feel happy haha ^.^

* * *

~.~

"Hey, Hayubasa-san who was that girl you were with the other day?" one of your comrades commented as he munched on the fresh rice that had just been cooked.

"Huh?" you confusingly tilted your head to the side, and stared back at the man who asked you the question.

It had been a day after your cooking experience with your lovely dragon, and now you were all enjoying a meal together as an army after all the hard work. Masamune stopped eating, catching ear of what was just said and stared intimidatingly at your form from where he was sitting at the head of the table, wondering what one of his soldiers were talking about.

"You know, that cute girl with the long brown hair! I saw you walking with her in the market the other day. She even held your hand!"

"…Oh! You mean Suki!" you laughed at his explanation of your younger cousin.

"Hehe is that her name?" another soldier nudged your side in a teasing way.

"Yup, she wanted me to show her around the place so I did, since she has never been here before."

While the soldiers kept inquiring you to tell them more about Suki, Masamune's gaze on you turned into a heated glare. In the midst of you laughing with your comrades you turned to look at Masamune, and maybe even ask him to go with you for a walk to be greeted by an angry stare.

"…?" raising an eyebrow, you tilted your head to the side wondering why he looked like he wanted to beat the crap out of you. Instead of asking you offered an innocent smile, only to receive more threatening stares from your hormonal captain. He excused himself, and swiftly left without glancing back at you.

"…"

What was that about? You wondered as you trailed along the path towards the town to meet your cousin, Suki.

I wonder why he looked so mad at me, maybe he's just having a bad day. You concluded and shrugged your shoulders, thinking that Masamune will stop being so emotional angry later. Little did you know, said captain saw you walking to the town and decided to do some investigation of his own about you and your little Suki.

You hummed a happy tune, not noticing that Masamune was following your every step.

~.~

"Tch, look at him acting all happy and that he doesn't have a care in the world. So he's been leaving all this time to go look for some girl?" he mumbled under his breath as you watch the two of you in an ice-cream cafe chatting and laughing together. He was wearing a brown coat, with a funny looking hat that he peeped under from at his seat in front of you two, to watch you.

"Hey hey do you like someone melons?"

"I told you not to call me that…and if I did I wouldn't tell you."

"Hey! But you can trust me~ I can keep secrets so well like a gossip girl!"

"…that's not a good thing."

"Come on, please I promise not to tell!"

"No."

"Please!" Suki continued to nag and grabbed onto your arm while you indulged in your vanilla white ice-cream. Finally having enough of her whining you gave in.

"Fine, fine. Yes I do like someone."

"Aha! I knew it! Who's the guy?"

…Hayubasa really does like guys. Masamune amused himself with this information and chuckled. I always knew he was gayubasa. He put those thoughts in the back of his head as he listened to your conversation, as his heart was racing to know who you had fallen head over heels for.

You shifted uncomfortably and chewed on your spoon as you glanced away red faced.

"I won't tell you, but…I see him every day and he's so …" you smiled dreamingly, imagining your captain and the things you two did together.

"He's so…?"

"Wonderful," you beamed and stared her straight in the eye.

"Awe… that's so nice... Now buy me more ice-cream!"

"No."

You stood up and walked out of the café with a protesting Suki. Masamune quickly followed you both hiding and watch you two while he wondered who you were talking about.

He sees Ken every day…but they don't hang out much. Hmm…General Cho? He chuckled and shook his head and became serious again. Kojuro…they do talk a lot…and they seem close now. He crossed his arms as he took a seat at the park bench and watched you and your cousin play on the swings. He must like Kojuro! They were so deep in their conversation that Kojuro even ignored me! Me! The young dragon gritted his teeth and the feeling of jealousy bubbled in his stomach.

_How could he do that to me? _I took care of him and everything!

The young dragon, in the midst of his fits, began to swear loudly about how ungrateful you were in frustration, causing you and your cousin to glance over at where he was sitting.

"…Yo cuz…who's that scary man over there…is he…special?"

"Suki! Don't say that about people, he just likes talking to himself…although... he does look familiar."

Masamune took one last look at you and your cousin, catching your eye that made you tense, and stomped away, forgetting all about trailing you. He decided he'll just beat the answer out of you later.

~.~

You stretched as you walked up to the training grounds, and moved your arms back and forth, enjoying the beautiful forest trail that led up to the entrance. As you drew nearer, you noticed that your captain was leaning against the entrance, arms crossed staring dead at you.

…Oh crap, I think I'm in trouble…

You glanced at the sky, noting that it wasn't past the given curfew time.

If I'm not late…why does he look like he's going to kill me?

You didn't know whether or not to pass by your angry captain without looking at him, or stop and start a conversation hoping that the mood would lighten. Seeing as to how angry he looked, you decided you better run since it was likely the only option to keep you alive. However, your option of sprinting past him into the training grounds was none to zero because he blocked the way. So you did the only thing you could think of, and that was bolting to the right.

"Hey! Get your ass over here Hayubasa!"

As you ran you heard your captain quickly sprint after you, causing your heart to pound not only in somewhat of fear as to what he was going to do to you, but also excitement.

"Hayubasa!"

You could practically feel the breathing of your captain, since he was, technically behind you now. But you reached forward and moved the branch that was in your way forward, then snapped it back to swat at your captain. You heard him swear because he actually got hit, this causing you to giggle. Not hearing Masamune behind you anymore, you picked up your pace even more, but then slowed down after running a good while.

While panting, you listened carefully if he was anywhere near you, and you knew for a fact that he wouldn't give up that easily. Hearing a shuffle in the bushes you tensed, and stared where the noise had come from.

"…C-captain?"

No sound or movement was made, this causing your heart to pound inside of you rapidly. Again it shuffled, and in the blink of a moment something came shooting out.

"Ahh! It's a… rabbit…"

You sighed in relief and laughed at the bunny as it hopped away. Grinning with satisfaction that you had lost your captain and that you were safe to go home, you turned around to come face to face with Masamune.

"Gotcha you little twerp."

Ohhh shit…

"H-Hi captain!" you said while taking a step back, as Masamune advanced forward," the weather is nice today…"

"Ya, that's so nice to know." He replied and took another step towards you.

"A-and, um how was your day?"

"It's starting to get a lot better now that I can teach you a lesson."

"Lesson? Ah, you mean my weapon skills right? Aha…" you took a step back again.

"I'm just going to cut the crap. Where were you?"

"…Just out and around, you know." You smiled, trying to get that charming smile your captain always gave you to show up on his face.

"Just out and around eh? Not with some girl right?"

Masamune walked forward, causing you to back up.

"I was with Suki..."

"Oh yeah? Suki eh? Your girlfriend or something. Oh wait, you're gay so never mind."

"I-I'm not!"

Your captain advanced again towards you, forcing you to back up again.

"So, who is? Is it Kojuro huh? You guys looked pretty comfortable talking and having your own little tea party."

"What…what are you talking about?"

"_You both even went as far as ignoring me_. Nice conversation you were having with him, so deep into it you can't even notice me. "

Your back hit against a tree trunk, and Masamune immediately caged you in, preventing any escape routes for you to perish.

"Well guess what Hayubasa, You're not allowed to like Kojuro."

Despite feeling scared to death by your enraged captain, you couldn't help put push his buttons, even if it wasn't the appropriate time.

"And what if I do like him? He's not bad looking at all! He's got nice muscular featured that you're puny ass does-"

You were off because Masamune had grabbed both of your writs with his own hands and dragged you into a rough kiss. Shocked at first, you stared wide eyed at Masamune who had his eye closed as he continued to press his lips against yours. You couldn't help but kiss back your captain, your eyes falling shut on their own as you pressed your lips back onto his to deepen the embrace. You felt your heart race, and in-between your legs began to grow needing with touch, when your captain's tongue pushed its way through your mouth. Wet tongues began to entwine with one another in a heated battle, while you both pressed your bodies against each other, only adding onto the heated session.

Finally breaking out of the make out session, the young dragon looked at you, a victory smirk stretching across his lips as he released your wrists and backed away.

"That's why you're not allowed to like him." Your captain smirked at your flustered face, and began heading back towards the training grounds, while you just leaned against the tree trunk for support.

"Hey, you coming or what? Or do I need to teach you another lesson." Masamune slyly grinned, showing a teasing look.

You flushed red at your captain's words and rushed after him. "C-Coming!"

As you feel into step with him, Masamune couldn't help but think that he taught you a lesson that you soon wouldn't forget.

And he was proud of it too.

~.~

"Isn't it obvious, you give him birthday sex?"

"T-Tori!"

"What?" your sister leaned back in her chair proudly grinning," I heard it in an American song! They have very interesting taste in music…"

You smacked your forehead with your hand muttering that she is unbelievable. You had just found out that it was Masamune's birthday tomorrow, and the pressure of finding a gift for him was killing you, so you went to your sister for help…which obviously wasn't working out.

"Did you do that with Haru yet?"

"No! Are you crazy? I have to be a pure maiden for my fiancée! Then when we are married…" she trailed off giving a perverted look with a sly grin on her face.

You shuddered at the thought, and quickly went back to the topic of what to get your captain.

"Hmm, well what does he like?"

"…swords?"

Tori gave you a deadpanned look, and waited for you to keep talking.

"Ugh I don't know! I mean I do know, but I just can't think of anything right now!" you groaned and slammed your head on your kitchen table. "At this rate, I won't be getting him anything…"

"Well…what does he have?"

"What doesn't he have? He lives in a big house and owns the whole country."

"…Maybe he wants something small then. Like a shirt? Or charm?"

"What would he do with that stuff?"

".._How am I supposed to know_, he's a man."

"Ugh, why is it so hard for me to figure out what to get him!?"

Tori laughed at your frustration, and commented that you like him too much that your scared you will disappoint him.

"What if he doesn't want anything (name)? He seems pretty comfortable with just having you by his side."

"…Really?"

"No. I was joking; of course you have to get him something! Aha you actually believed me."

"…" you flushed pink, and glanced away embarrassed that you were so gullible.

"(Name), you don't have to get him anything special, maybe just a small …book or something. Just continue being by his side and I'm sure he'll be more than happy."

"..But I feel so cheap if I don't get him anything..."

Tori laughed again, and shook her head.

"It'll come to you eventually then."

Yeah…you thought, hopefully.

~.~

You sulked your way back to the training grounds trying to figure out what to get Masamune for his birthday. Its tomorrow too, I can't believe I didn't know his own birthday. As you made your way around, you bumped into Kojuro who was looking rather busy at the moment with carrying loads of groceries.

"Kojuro-san, do you need help?"

"Ah, no I am fine…actually; could you find Masamune-sama and distract him? He's been sneaking around trying to figure out what the men are doing for his birthday this year. "

You nodded and trotted away to find your lovely captain, who you found rather quickly. He was standing in his backyard, looking out into the fields. You stifled a laugh once you saw him swat a fly away clearly annoyed by its presence, causing him to go as far as swearing at it. You snuck up behind him and reached for his sides.

"Teaser!" you yelled and you grabbed onto his sides and tickled the startled dragon.

"Hayubasa what the hell!" Masamune turned around embarrassed that you actually caught him off guard, by tickling him.

You smiled at his flushed face, and tilted your head cutely to the side.

"So, what are you doing, looking around for me?" to emphasize you looked where he was staring at just before you had scared him.

"I wouldn't be looking for you, you would come to me." he crossed his arms, a sly smirk spreading across his face as he tried to recover from your teaser.

"Uh-huh." You smiled at him, and nudged him playfully. It was silent for a while, but it was a comfortable silence as both of you walked and enjoyed each other's company.

"So, you're turning really old tomorrow." You teased, as you glanced at Masamune.

"If 23 is really old in your books, then you should be dead by now."

"Hey! I'm younger than you!"

"Oh really? Could have fooled me."

You nudged him again, while he chuckled at your embarrassed form.

"I'm 22, my birthday isn't until like …3 months from now."

"That doesn't mean you look any younger."

"… I'll give you birthday beats for that."

"I'm scared of what kind of beats you're talking about gayubasa…"

You flushed pink, and gawked at the teasing look your captain gave you.

"Captain…You naughty boy."

"I was only stating the obvious."

You shook your head, laughing. You thought back when you weren't in his army and around this time of year you would wonder what he would do for his birthday.

"So when's the party?"

You whipped your head to look back at your captain who had that same sly look on his face.

"What are you talking about? Hehe, there's no party!"

"I'm supposed to believe that?"

"…You're not supposed to know."

"I'm the ruler of this whole country, how am I supposed to not know."

You laughed and plopped down on the grass, getting tired of standing and stretched out.

"Hayubasa."

"Hmm?"

"I want you to come. Even though you're already going to my surprise party, I want to invite you personally."

"Aha, captain you can't invite someone personally if you're not suppose to know about it."

"Heh, I know but I want to. Just come ok? I want you there."

Your heart raced as you looked at your captain. You smiled up at him," I wouldn't miss it for the world."

~.~

You were just leaving the training grounds to visit your sister to get advice one last time before going to the store and potentially buying something that Masamune wouldn't like. But as you were making your way to the town, your sister came running up to you with a serious face on, one that you didn't like.

"Tori!"

"(Name) you need to come home right now!" she grabbed you arm in a haste and began running back with you.

"What's wrong!?"

"Dad's back."

Oh crap…

You both ran to your house as fast as you could. Seeing your father not at the door entrance, made your heart jump for joy. Maybe he won't find out! As you and Tori rushed into the house, you were about to go change, only to see your father standing right there. His face changed into a confused one as he saw you in your army, boy clothes. It was silent for a while as you all just looked at each other awkwardly.

"(Name)?"

"H-hi dad…"

He blinked and tilted his head in confusion, "(name)? Why are you dressed like that?"

"…um, I can explain?"

It was continued to be awkward, but then suddenly your father's eyes lit up.

"Oh! It must be that thing the young people are doing now! What is it…Cosplay is it? "

You and your sister looked at each other in disbelief at the situation that you both were in right now.

"Y-ya dad it's cosplay!" Tori perked up, and nudged your side, causing you to rapidly nod your head.

"Ah-ha! See girls, I'm learning something about your generation! I'm doing pretty good for an old man! Come (name), tell me everything about this!" your father cheerfully walked into the kitchen leaving you and your sister stunned at the door.

"…I can't believe he's…that is unbelievable..."

"It's dad…I'm just happy he's like that!" you beamed at her and happily strolled into the kitchen to tell your father all about being a cosplayer.

"My family…is special" Tori mumbled and followed you while shaking her head smiling.

~.~

"Ah, so you have been invited to Masamune-sama's house!? That's unbelievable (name)! I'm so proud of you!"

"And daddy, that's not even the best part! He's invited me to his party tomorrow!"

You father gave a cheerful noise and clapped his hands," Oh my daughter you have brought honor unto our family! Maybe you'll be marrying him soon too hahaha!"

You half-heartedly laughed, shifting uncomfortably. _Ah one problem dad, he doesn't know I'm a woman…_

Tori snorted at your face, causing you to look at her in a glare.

"Oh but (name) you mustn't go in your role-play costume! Wear a nice kimono!"

I wish I could, you thought and sulked.

"No papa, I got to wear these clothes…it's a…different party."

Your father gave a nod of understanding, and smiled at you.

"Ah (name), you have no idea how much honour you have brought to this family from that, I can go brag to the neighbors! Now they'll stop making fun of our family for not have (name) married yet, those neighbors are only gossipers!"

"No dad, don't do that." Tori quickly interrupted, "We can brag…after she gets married! Didn't she tell you she found a man?"

"Marriage? (name)…Y-you found a man!?" you father stared at you gawking, making you give him a glare.

"Why do you sound so shocked?"

"N-nothing, just…ah never mind! Two surprises in one day! Who is it!?" you father eagerly leaned in wanting to hear all about this dream man.

"N-no I don't ha-"

"He's tall, and has crystal blue eyes with really nice brown hair. He's good looking dad, you'll have nice looking grandkids."

You shot Tori a look, causing her to laugh at you. Your dad leaped up from his seat, full of excitement from the news that Tori has told him.

"Let us arrange a meeting then! We must make plans for your wedding! Oh two weddings in the same year! (Name) won't become a lonely cat woman!"

"Dad!"

"(Name) you must bring this boy here! Although he sounds a lot like our lord…" your father quickly shut up, and wiped his head to look at you." I-Is it who I think it is!?"

He rushed to your side and clasped your hands in his holding them up, stars in his eyes glistering in happiness. "I-Is it…Masamune-sama?!"

"W-what?"

"It is isn't it!? YES MY DAUGHTER, YOU ARE THE INSPIRATION OF MY LIFE NOW!"

"D-dad wait!"

"I will have Masamune-sama for a son-in-law!" Standing up with such pride your father held his fisted hand to his heart," Take that neighbors, my daughter not only snatched up a man, but it's the ruler of our country too! AHAHAHAHA!" Your father have an adrenaline rush, and then shouted that he'll be getting ready for shopping with you , and went off to change his clothes.

Tori who was dying of laughter could hardly say anything because of your paled face. "G-Good luck (Name) hahaha."

"It's all your fault Tori! What the hell!"

~.~

"Ooh (name) look at this one!" Your father held up pink, flowered patterned kimono to show you.

"It looks nice."

"Do you want it?! Would you wear it for dinner when your husband to be comes?"

"…Stop saying that."

"I'm just happy you're getting married to him that's all! So when's the wedding!?"

"Dad!"

"Sorry sorry."

You and your dad continued your walk through the town, as he told you stories about his visit to your grandmothers. You were still in your boy clothes, after insisting that it was a game you were playing while you were cosplaying, therefore your dad didn't mind it. Tori had left to look over her wedding plans with her fiancée's mother. But as you both were walking along the pathway, a certain someone was taking a stroll around the town.

"(Name)! (Name)! Look it's my son-in-law!" your father excitedly told you as he picked up the pace to go to Masamune, who was glancing around the shops.

"Dad! Calm down!"

"Ooh you're right. I must look cool. Is there anything up my noise?"

"…No" you couldn't help but laugh at how childish your father was being as if he saw his favourite super hero.

Masamune looked up and saw you. He flashed a smirk your way causing your heart to go 'thump' inside of your rib cage.

"(Name), he's coming this way! Look cool!"

"Ha-ha, I'll try dad."

"Hey."

Masamune stopped in front of you and your father, his pretty, blue eye looking straight into your own. You were about to return the greeting when your dad did it before you.

"What's up son-in-law? How are you doing? Making wedding plans yet!?" your father smacked Masamune's arm playfully and grinned while your captain gave him a very bizarre and confused look.

"…Old man?"

"Ah you can call me…Daddy."

You smacked your hand to your forehead, feeling embarrassed from your father's words.

"D-daddy?"

"That's right son, since you'll be marrying me daugh-"

"This is my dad Masamune-sama. He's…hyper at the moment."

"…Clearly…"

Your father smiled happily and beamed at how you both were talking to each other. A look of realization came upon his face suddenly.

"Son-in-law, you must come to our house to have some tea! What are the odds of us meeting right here after (name) told me about you!" your father nudged your side.

"(Name)?" Masamune looked at you confused.

Oh shit.

"Now now don't be shy!" Grabbing your captain's arm, your father dragged him towards your house, leaving you to following_. Ugh dad! Why did you have to say my name!_

Inside of your house, Masamune was looking around your living room, recalling the time he came here to get you to join back his army. You sat across from him, as your father hummed a happy tune as he brewed some tea in the kitchen.

"So...who's (name)?"

"J-just a relative!"

"I thought your dad was talking about you."

"H-he's old…he gets confused ever now and then…"

Masamune nodded in understanding, and dropped the boring subject of this (name) girl. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand on his elbow that was propped up on the counter you both were sitting at. He stared at your nervous form, remembering the time when he thought you were a woman the first time you had tea with him. He chuckled at the memory causing you to look at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Your ugly face."

"…Shut up, your ugly."

"And that's why I catch you staring at me all the time?"

"N-no!"

"Heh, thought I didn't notice gayubasa?"

"B-besides, how would you know that I'm looking at you if you're not looking at me!"

"…"

"That's right that made you quiet captain."

"Don't get smart with me; I'll punish your ass."

"Ha, the ass that I catch you checking out every time I'm bending over."

"You're always bending over in front of me!"

"…You really do check it out...I was joking, you didn't deny it..."

"...Tch! I was joking too!"

"Captain, you're dirty."

Before Masamune could resort something back to you, your father came rushing in with the tea nearly spilling it.

"Sorry kids for making you wait! Here we are!"

"Thanks old man." Masamune took his cup of tea gratefully as you did the same.

"Anything for my son-in-law! So when are you two having babies?"

You nearly spit out your tea, causing you to cough.

"B-babies?"

"Yes! Come on now don't get scared to get freaky!"

Oh my gosh, shoot me now. You felt yourself turning red, and looked at your captain who had a bit of pink dusting his cheeks.

"We all need to have sex at one point; damn the world is a horny place you know? That's why there was some sort of a baby boom!"

"D-dad stop."

"Hush hush dear, men can talk openly about sex!"

"Dad! Not now please."

Masamune chuckled under his breath despite feeling slightly embarrassed as to how open your father was being.

"Ah fine, since you seem uncomfortable with me talking about it… but seriously don't be scared to make the bed rock son!" he punched Masamune's shoulder playfully, earning him a laugh out of your captain. Masamune stared dead in your eye, a teasing smile creeping onto his face.

"Trust me old man, the bed will be too soar to squeak anymore once I'm done."

You gave him a glare for joining in the conversation with your dad, but feeling your face go beat red at his dirty comment. The tingling excitement that was happening between your legs didn't help the situation either.

"That's my boy! Get at em! To sex!" your father held up his tea cup to cheer Masamune.

"_**To hard-core sex**_." Masamune replied and laughed with your father, leaving you nearly spitting out your tea again and in a coughing fit.

~.~

"Your old man is cool."

"..He's so embarrassing…"

Masamune and you were heading back up to the training grounds, after have an interesting tea conversation with your father. He had to leave because Tori had come to get him to have his clothes fitting for her wedding that was happening in less than a month now. Before he left, he yelled at Masamune to get in it…Ignoring the fact that it was kind of disturbing hearing your dad say that, you flushed red once you heard your captain reply that he will _hard _as he looked at you.

"So, what happened to your mom?"

"..Oh she left us for someone else."

"…Sorry."

"Haha, don't worry about it, it's been around 10 years, I'm over it now."

"Do you talk to her still?"

"Nope, not really. She kind of cut us off for her new family…but I'm happy with just my dad and sister."

"Ha, that's good. At least you have your dad and sister with you."

"Mm…if you don't mind me asking, what about your parents?"

"My dad died when I was 17, and I took on the responsibility of my family. But my mom doesn't think I'm suited for ruling since I lost an eye, she kind of disowned me I guess you could say."

"That's horrible… who would want to leave such a wonderful person?" you mumbled the last part, but Masamune caught what you had said, and could help but feel his heart leap.

"So instead, she began to favour my younger brother."

You blinked, and stopped walking, causing the young dragon to look at you strangely.

"What?"

"Y-you have a younger brother!?"

He chuckled, "Ya I do, he's a 2 years younger than me, he's a pain in the ass since he knows he's favoured and he says he gets a lot of women."  
"He must be good looking then…" you said as he continued your walk with your captain once again.

"Hey, he may be a pain in the ass but he's still my brother. Don't think about making him gay gayubasa…You've already done enough damage…"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!"

"Heh, nothing."

~.~

"So, would you rather…get beaten by me in a match or eat a monkey's brain."

"That's easy; I'd eat a monkey's brain."

"Ew! That's so gross captain, and what's wrong with losing to me!"

"Its cause it's you why it's wrong."

You ignored his insult and crossed your arms, as you gave a glare at your captain who was leaning against a tree's truck as you both sat in the meadow of the training grounds.

"Would you rather…Lose your right eye or left?"

You blinked at the weird question, and thought about it.

"Hmm I would lose my left eye."

"Why?"

"So I could be your right."

Masamune hated to admit it, but that made his heart skip a beat, so he tried to cover it up.

"…You're so cheesy."

"What, it's true."

"Kojuro beat you to it though."

"Meh, I can be the backup then."

"You'll probably get killed before you could even watch my back."

"Hey, I've gotten better with my skills!"

"…nearly chopping off Cho's ear _doesn't_ count."

"…I did that on purpose."

Masamune laughed at your mischievous look, but didn't get to resort anything back to you because Kojuro came rushing towards you both. He wore a serious look but yet it held a bit a worry as well.

"What's up Kojuro?"

"It's your mother. She's here, and with your brother."

"…_**What?**_"

~.~

* * *

Masamune really did have a brother that his mom favoured more. I saw it on wiki! x)


	8. Chapter 8

:) Hey guys, how are you?

* * *

~.~

"…"

The wind was silently caressing your pretty face as you stared at the back of your captain, who was being very quiet ever since he talked privately with his mother and brother. He looked upset once he came out of the meeting chambers and did not speak a word to anyone once he did, not even to Kojuro. Masamune just went straight to his room, then after a few hours came out and is now sitting on a hill rather far from everyone, staring out into the fields. Kojuro told you that he might need to sometime alone, once you tried talking to him being unsuccessful since he ignored you, even once time telling you to shut up and leave him alone since you kept asking if he was alright. You weren't going to lie; it hurt when he said that since you knew it wasn't his usual joking self.

"Ugh, boys need some space too I guess." You mumbled, as you took one final glance over at your sulking captain, and turned away bringing your hoarse with you to wash him. You brought your trusty stead to the clear lake water surrounded by tall and lush trees and vegetation and began to clean him.

I just hope he's ok, at least tell me that, instead of brushing me off.

You thought as you frowned while brushing your horse.

"Ugh, he's making me so worried, why is he so difficult!"

You glared at nothing in particular, finally finishing cleaning your (horse name) who nuzzled his face against yours to try to calm you down. You sighed and patted the side of his face, and turned to leave him to play around in the water for awhile, as you rest on the grass. When you turned, you blinked, and tilted your head to the side because your eyes met with a pair of stunning blue eyes. The person was sitting on the grass, watching you while you were washing your horse off. The man had short brown hair that was slightly spiked, and was really attractive. But what caught your attention the most was that he looked shocking like your captain.

Damn, who's this angel who fell from heaven?

You couldn't help but gawked at the unknown man who was staring back at you.

"…I never knew they let women in the army now."

"H-huh? I'm not a woman!" you snapped back into reality, crossing your arms and glared at the handsome stranger.

"Are you sure you're not a girl? You look like one."

"What if I just look feminine?"

"…Oh, that could work too I guess." He shrugged and gave a cute smile, "So you going to stand in the water all day, or are you going to come over here and let me introduce myself?"

You flushed a little pink, and made your way out of the water towards the man who was now standing waiting for you. When you reached him, he held out his hand for you to shake it with your own as he introduced himself.

"My name is Date Masahiko."

Your jaw dropped,"Y-you're captain's brother!?"

Masahiko snorted at your reaction and let go of your hand, and gave a one shoulder shrug that you have seen Masamune do a lot of. "Yeah I am, unfortunately."

"H-he…wow, you're much different then how I pictured you!"

"…I'm kind of afraid to ask what you thought I looked like."

"Ha-ha, don't worry it wasn't anything…bad. Just I thought you would be more…monstrous."

Masahiko gave you a weird look, but chuckled instead.

"So, what's your name, you didn't tell me yet."

"Oh! I'm Hayubasa Takashi." You gave a cute smile," it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Ha-ha…"

"…"

"….."

"…Yeah, this is a little awkward. So, if you don't mind me asking, why were you watching me?" you crossed your arms, determined to know why.

"Oh! Um, I was...just bored. So I decided to walk around, and I heard someone talking to themselves to I came to check it out and it ended up being a cute looking girl...But Ii was a guy... which is really weird…"

You flushed pink again, feeling flattered by the compliment given to you. You looked sideways, mumbling that people always say you look like a girl causing Masamune's little brother to chuckle again.

"You look like captain a lot." You said, turning back your head to take a good look at Masahiko,"And your names are kind of similar. Do you and him get along well?"

Masahiko shook his head and gave another shrug, "Rarely, we always fight over little things. When we use to live together, we would always fight over women…especially if we both liked her."

"…Men..." you shook your head chuckling.

"Hey, but aren't you a guy too, so you should understand!"

"..! Y-yeah of course I do, but you and captain are childish ha-ha…that's what I meant!"

Masahiko nodded in understanding, "And right now he's not too happy that my mom and I are staying here for awhile."

"…You're staying here for awhile?" you thought back at what Masamune had told you about his mother who had practically disowned him because of the loss of his right eye. Again Masahiko nodded and frowned as he crossed his arms. You didn't get to resort anything back because you hoarse came trotted over to where you both were standing and nudged you as he made a noise.

"ah…well I hope everything works out between you guys, but I have to get going now it's getting late and this guy is getting hungry." You indicated to your horse who was made another urging sound for you to hurry up. Masahiko smiled and nodded, "It was nice meeting you Hayubasa, and I hope we can talk again."

You returned the smile and began to make your way back to the training grounds with your horse, but you felt as if something was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be pretty…

~.~

"Why do you keep pestering me, go away."

"Captain, I want to know what's going on, you have been this way since yesterday."

"I told you everything is fine." Masamune snapped at you, while he was walking away from you, however today you were determined to know what was causing him to act so different.

"…If everything is fine, then you wouldn't be acting this way." You stated as you followed him into the hallway and towards his room. "Captain, please…I hate seeing you this way, I want you to be happy again."

"I'll be happy when everyone leaves me the hell alone." Masamune opened his door and slammed it shut in your face.

"Captain, you can't keep shutting people out!" you banged on the door, earning no reply. You felt your heart squeezing inside of your chest painfully. "Don't shut people out! Don't shut me out please…" You whispered the last part, as you rested you head on the door, then glared at the floor. "I'm not moving from here until you open up!"

"Then I guess you're going to rot away in front of my door then!"

"Ha! We'll see about that you stubborn bum cracker!"

Inside of his room Masamune blinked at the odd insult that you shouted at him. Bum cracker? What the hell..? He hates to admit it but that made him crack a small smile, as he shook his head at your silliness.

You slid door on his door, crossed your legs and leaned your back against it.

I'm not leaving until he comes out.

~.~

Ugh, my body is aching from sitting… captain you ass, you really meant it when you said you weren't coming out.

It was past midnight and everyone was sleeping except you. You were still sitting down in front of your captain's door, waiting for him to open the door and come out to talk to you. Standing up, you wondered if the door was locked or not, so you attempted to slide it open and it actually worked.

…Should I go in?

You were contemplating whether or not to barge into your captain's room to talk to him, but you had decided that this was probably the only chance you'll get to talk to him so you went inside and closed the door. You saw a figure sitting near the back door with the moon light shining in through the door. The person was sitting against the door frame, their face turned away from you so you could see the back of their head.

"…Captain?"

Masamune didn't reply, nor did he shift from his position. You stood there wondering if you should go near him or not, and felt slight fear and nerves taking over your emotions. You walked towards him hesitantly, then stopped once you were standing behind him, then dropped to your knees to be at the same level as he was. You noticed his eye patch disregarded near a bowl of water with a cloth. Feeling yourself swallow hard, as he slowly turned to look at you, you saw him without his eye patch on his missing eye. The skin was rough looking, and you had to bite the inside of your cheek to stop you from gasping but you couldn't help your eyes that went slightly wide. Your captain glared at your surprised expression, instantly becoming angry with you.

"Gross right? Why the hell are you in here?"

"…"

"Hmph, you're no different than everyone else. As soon as you see this…this thing..." Masamune angrily clutched his fist together and glared harder at you, causing you to tense out of fear of what he would do to you. Your body was slightly shaking not only from fear but from the socket of emptiness and rough skin that you were looking at. It was nothing you have ever seen before.

"You're the same as the rest of them, just get out."

You were stunned by his anger towards you, and you felt yourself beginning to stand and make your way over to the door, but you stopped in the middle of the room near your Masamune's futon. You bit your lip, closing your eyes to hold back the tears that wanted to fall. Shakily you took in a breath to calm yourself, and opened your eyes slightly narrowing in determination as you stared at the door.

Masamune needs someone…he's hurting. You turned back around, ignoring your captain's orders for you to get out of his room and made your way back to him. This time you went on your knees beside him, causing your captain to turn back to you with an angry look again, but before he could shout at you, he was silenced with a finger to his lips, causing him to shut his mouth. You then gently took his face in your hands and looked at his missing eye, then brought his face close to yours and kissed where the rough skin was.

"You're not disgusting." You kissed his missing eye again, "I won't leave you."

Again you kissed that spot, "Only an idiot would leave an amazing person like you just because of this. I'll always be here for you." you stopped kissing him, and looked into his left eye that was staring intensely at your actions. Your eyes softened at the confused look he was giving you, causing you to smile gently and nuzzle your face against his in an affectionate manner.

"Sorry captain, leaving you isn't an order I can take."

"…You…You idiot…"

You heard Masamune whisper as he rested his face in the base of your neck, while wrapping his arms around you like a child who lost his mother.

"Why…How can you …."

"Shh, if the answer isn't obvious you should look a little harder for it…" you replied as you stroked his hair, earning you a sigh of enjoyment from him. You both stayed that way for who knows how long, but after awhile you realized you had better go back to your room and get some sleep. You tenderly and slowly pulled away from your drowsy captain who had started to fall asleep on you, but you moving caused him to become wide awake again. You were starting to stand up, when his hand reached out and grabbed your wrist to prevent you from moving.

"Where are you going?" He stared into your eyes with his beautiful, crystal blue eye.

"I have to go back to my room, it's getting late and I have training tomorrow."

"Stay."

You flushed at what he said and it didn't sound like he was asking you, it was more like a demand.

"B-but where will I sleep?"

"With me." Masamune got up as well and moved to his bed and got under the covers and looked over at your nervous form. The familiar teasing smirk that you were missing appeared on his face.

"So…you plan on standing there all night?"

"N-no…" you shyly made your way over to him, and cautiously began getting under the covers beside him.

"By the way I hope you don't mind."

"Hope I don't mind wha-"you shut your mouth shut, when you saw your captain beginning to strip from his clothing. He slipped off his shirt, causing your eyes to start to drink in his shirtless, bare muscular form as he tossed his shirt to the side.

"D-do you usually sleep half naked?"

"No, but since you're here I do." The teasing tone in his voice made you blush from his confession and immediately lay down and turned your back to him and hid under the sheets.

"P-put on your clothes!"

Masamune chuckled while he layed down too, moving closer to your shy figure and went under the covers too. He pressed his body against your back and wrapped his arms around your waist, then nibbled at your ear.

"Why, I took it off just for you."

You shivered at the pleasurable sensation that swept through your body when you felt your captain begin to kiss and nibble at the side of your neck. His hands were beginning to get curious too, as they began to run along your body, feeling you up.

"C-captain stop."

"You should take off your clothes too, to make it fair. It's really too bad you're not a woman…We could have had more fun that way. "

"No-not tonight! I-I'm tired!" you grabbed his hands that were starting to make their way underneath your shirt."I have to train tomorrow…" You're heart pounded in sensational excitement but the pit of your stomach warned you that you shouldn't be going any further or else he would find out.

"Fine." Masamune puffed out in disappointment, but then wrapped his arms around your waist again, and buried his face into your sweet smelling hair.

"…Thank-you."

"Hmm?" you confusingly hummed out.

"For staying."

Smiling in satisfaction that you had helped the one who you cared for the most feel much better, you turned around and pecked his lips then quickly turned back.

"If you're going to kiss me give me a real one."

Feeling your face turning red, again you turned around and pressed your lips against your captain's. Immediately he responded and hungrily kissed you back, deepening the kiss as he brought your form closer to his body. It was so alluring and full of passion that you felt a bubbly feeling starting to erupt inside of your veins. His kiss wooed you in a way that you had no idea that you were capable of actually feeling like jello, like described in the books you had read. Masamune pulled away after a good few more passionate kisses, and rested his forehead against yours and rubbed your noses together. To say the least you more than surprised at this affectionate side of your captain, not that you're complaining.

"You know…It really is too bad you're not a woman."

"…Ha-ha…why do you say that?"

"Cause I probably would have already married you."

You're jaw nearly dropped, but you swore you died and came back to life since your heart stood still for a good 5 seconds.

"Y-you would what?"

"…nothing."

"A-Are... are you confessing to me?"

"…"

"Captain?"

"…I'm going to bed."

You swore you saw his face turn a shade of red because of the light the moon was shining in from the back door. Your captain turned his back to you, clearly embarrassed with the situation now. You couldn't help but laugh a little at his childish behaviour, but nevertheless you moved close to him and wrapped your arms around his body and felt him relax with a sigh.

"Goodnight Hayubasa."

"Goodnight Captain."

As you dozed off, listening to Masamune's breathing becoming steady, you were just hoping that everything would stay this way, even though you knew that it couldn't.

~.~

The sound of birds chirping woke you from your sleep as you blinked your eyes open and wiped the sleep from your face. You yawned and snuggled back into the bed and pulled the covers over your face and turned around, only to nearly have a heart attack once you realized you weren't alone. Beside you was Masamune who was soundly asleep. You noticed that he hadn't bothered to put on his eye patch again, nevertheless his shirt that he took off to try to seduce you. Moving closer to him, you snuggled yourself into his warm body, then suddenly heard him begin to snore lightly.

"haha, captain is a snorer." You laughed under your breath and trailed your finger tips along the side of his face. This action must have woken him up since he began to stir and tightened his arm around your waist, then opened his eye slowly. A small, sleepy smile crept on his face as you retracted your fingers from his face.

"Hey."

You felt your heart skip a beat and couldn't help but think of just how sexy that was. "Hey, happy birthday old man."

"Heh thanks, but I'm not as old as you. So where's my present?"

Oh crap…I forgot about his gift!

"…well, your gift is…me!"

"Ew."

"Hey! What do you mean by ew!?" You glared at him playfully as he laughed at your expression. He snuggled his face in the base of your neck and inhaled your scent.

"Thanks, I'll cherish you well."

You felt him kiss the side of your neck, causing you to feel warm shivers run along your spine. But as you felt those wonderful vibes, a knock was heard at the door. Groaning into your skin, Masamune sat up in annoyance and stared at the door while you hid yourself under the covers to not be seen. Kojuro walked in and closed the door as he greeted Masamune a good morning and happy birthday.

"Masamune-sama, we planned a party for you today…but it was suppose to be a surprise. However, your mother is here. Do you still want to continue with it?"

"Not really, we can throw a huge one when they leave; I'll be more in the mood to party then."

"Understood Masamune-sama, but…if you don't mind me asking, who's that with you…in bed?"

You heard your captain stiffen a little, finally realizing that it wouldn't look good if Kojuro found out that you were in bed with him, while he was half naked.

"…Just… just a friend…"

"Friend? By friend do you mean…Hayubasa?"

Your jaw dropped under the sheets, and you heard Masamune mumble a, "what the hell, how'd he know?"

"….No"

Kojuro looked at Masamune with a knowing look, but despite that his cheeks began to tint with a bit of pink as he thought about what you two were doing last night.

"…Ahem, well if it is Hayubasa… good morning and training is canceled today since its Masamune's birthday... I'll leave you two alone now…" Kojuro bowed respectfully and exited the room quickly.

"…He's gone."

You peeked from under the covers and saw Masamune looking down at you.

"I wonder what he thought we did…"

Masamune shrugged his shoulders, and soon after a naughty smirk came crawling on his face. He threw off the covers off of you, and then climbed on top of you using his hands to help hold himself up as he placed them on either side of your head. His legs were also on either side of your own legs.

"I have something in mind."

"P-Pervert, don't do anything!"

Before your captain could attack you another knock was heard causing Masamune to swear under his breath in annoyance and reluctantly, but quickly, got off of you and told you to hide in his closet. You did as you were told and hid in his closet, which was quit smaller than you expected, and tried to fold yourself between his nice smelling clothes.

"What do you want?"

"I came to say happy birthday and this is how you treat me Cyclopes?"

"You annoying brat, don't piss me off today."

"You're annoying! "

Despite not being able to see anything, you heard some movement and you were guessing Masamune was advancing towards the male's voice who was clearly making him angrier by the minute. More shuffling and a yelp was heard.

"Stop you ass! That hurts!"

"That's the whole point."

"Ow! Mmmmooommm Masamune is hurting me!"

"She can't do anything."

"Yes she can! She can lock you in your cage!"

You heard more fighting noises, and you were guessing that the voice belonged to Masahiko, Masamune's younger brother.

"Ouch! Mom!"

"Just get out already you little twerp!"

"I'm going, I'm going sheesh...But not after I get something from your closet! You hid my stuff in there didn't you!?"

Your heart stood still in fear. Trying to bury yourself deeper into the closet wasn't working because your back hit the wall, so you tried to cover yourself with the clothes that were hanging in there.

"Don't go in there!"

"Why not…Are you hiding something? Oh my gosh you have porn in there! I'm telling on you!"

"No I don't, even if I did it's none of your business. I'll kick your ass again if you open my closet."

"I'll take that chance."

You heard running coming towards your direction, fighting noises also erupting from outside of the door. Then to your dismay the closet door burst wide open, and someone had parted the clothes where you were hiding behind to the sides. Your nervous eyes met two surprised blue ones as Masahiko, who had a really big red mark on his face, blinked in confusion, not expecting to find you. You saw Masamune standing behind his brother, an annoyed look on his face as he ran a hand through his hair.

...Well this isn't awkward… You thought as you nervously looked at Masahiko's face.

"H-Hayubasa?!"

Masamune looked at you, wondering how his brother knew you or wondered if you had met him already at some point.

"…Hi?"

"What are you doing in there?"

"…I was...going to surprise captain but…" you replied, instantly thinking up an excuse to tell the curious man before you. Masahiko made an "oh" face and grinned at you, causing you to return his gesture with a small smile of your own.

"Get out now."

Masahiko rolled his eyes, and glared at Masamune who returned the heated stare with a far more intense one of his own. You guessed that his brother must have felt scared because he muttered a "see you later" to you, and left not before sending his brother a few unkind words. Masamune sighed in relief when he heard the door close shut, then turned back to you who was now climbing your way out of the closet.

"Idiot ruins everything, you met him before?"

"Yeah, we talked once yesterday he was nice."

Masamune shrugged his shoulders, clearly wanting to drop the topic of his annoying brother and move onto something more entertaining.

"So, since we're not having the party anymore do you want to go out tonight with me captain?"

"You're asking me out on a date?"

"W-well more like a hanging out thing you know! We could invite Kojuro and others, oh an-"

You were caught off by Masamune pressing his lips against yours.

"It's a date. Just me and you."

You nodded your head rapidly at the smiling Masamune who brought you into a warm embrace and held you tightly.

"…You know I never thought I would meet someone like you…let alone a guy." You heard Masamune chuckle, then felt him let go of you to your disappointment.

After receiving one last kiss, you made your way out of Masamune's room with your heart racing out of your chest, and the excitement of tonight.

~.~

"Hey Hayubasa!"

"Hmm?" you turned flashing a toothy smile. You're in such a good mood mostly because just a few hours ago you were still in bed with your lovely Masamune, enjoying his light snores. You were standing near the gates ready to go on the date with Masamune and it would be an understatement to say that you were excited.

"Good evening!"

"Good evening Masahiko."

"So, I was just wondering…if you were free right now, we could take a walk. That is if you're free."

"Hayubasa can't go with you, because he's going with me."

Your heart leapt inside of you, instantly knowing whose voice that belonged to. The young dragon stood beside you, sending his little brother a glare which he gladly returned.

"I was asking Hayubasa not you."

"Well he's already made up his mind, and he's going with me."

"No he's not."

"Yes he is, go find someone else to harass."

"I'm not harassing him! You're such an ass!"

"One that girls would want to tap."

You snorted and looked away, shaking your head at the 'what' look Masamune shot your way when he heard you.

"Your ugly ass? When was the last time you had a girlfriend?"

"…guys" you tried to intervene but was unsuccessful.

"When was the last time you brushed your teeth."

Masahiko gritted his teeth in frustration; once he heard you let out a small giggle and glared at the smirking Masamune.

"How did you even get here, did mom leave your cage open?"

Masamune's smirk faded into a heated glare at his now snickering younger brother.

"Guys…" you tried to talk but your voice was tuned out, as Masamune resorted back.

"At least I'm not possessed by a retarded ghost."

"You're the retarded ghost!"

The two brothers were now getting ready to beat the crap out of each other, when you decided that you didn't want to be a witness.

"Since the two of you seem to be having fun…I'm going to go on ahead haha…" you swiftly turned and quickly made your escape from the bickering siblings. You walked a good minute or two, and just passed the training gates when you noticed that you weren't alone anymore. On your right side Masamune walked along beside you, and on your left Masahiko fell into step with you also.

"…"

What the hell, when did they catch up…

"Heh, see I told you I'd beat you to Hayubasa, so now you have to leave us alone."

"That wasn't fair, you freaking shoved me to the ground!"Masahiko whined.

"Too bad twerp, beat it or I'll kick your ass again."

"I'll kick your ass!"

"Are you challenging me?"

"Obviously!"

"Then why are you still cowering behind Hayubasa?"

"Cause I don't want to make you any stupider than you are!"

You sighed and shook your head at the two of them, this action finally caught their attention and they turned towards you.

"Why are you sighing?"

"Yeah, are you sighing?"

You thought for a slight moment, and wondered if it would be appropriate to say what you wanted to say, but you just went with it.

"…I'm sighing because there is no vaccine to cure stupidity."

"…."

"…"

You couldn't help but giggle at their silence, and took a quick peek at your captain who had crossed his arms and was glaring playfully at you.

"Hayubasa I should kick your ass too for saying that."

" No! C-captain I was joking!"

"That didn't sound like a joke to me. Come here you! "Masahiko chirped in teasingly, and then grabbed your arm to move closer to him. He grabbed you so close to his body that you could feel his sweet breath brushing against your face.

Noticing this Masamune quickly snatched you back towards himself by grabbing onto your wrist and dragging you, nearly making you fall into him. Masahiko grunted in annoyance and grabbed you around your waist, despite your protests for the brothers to stop fighting over you. In response Masamune picked you up and threw you over his shoulder, and began to carry you along the way to the town.

"H-hey put me down!"

"That's not fair! Put Hayubasa down, you can't have all of him to yourself!"

"Yes I can, and I will." Masamune gave his brother a sly look and a victory smirk as he picked up his pace and began to run with you.

"Hey!"

Masamune's brother tried to catch up, but being physically stronger and taller your captain out ran his little brother in no time and now you two were alone in the forest along a different trail to the village below.

"When are you going to let me down?"

"When I feel like it."

"But this is weird! I feel like a hunted animal!"

You gently pounded your fist on his back to signal you wanted to get down, but Masamune didn't budge. Instead he placed his free hand on top of your ass.

"…Captain you pervert, stops molesting me."

"Just appreciating what you have."

"Y-you pervert you didn't even try to deny it!"

You heard your captain chuckle, and finally placed you back onto your feet once you reached the village, but not before smacking you rear end.

"You know for a guy, you have a nice ass."

"S-shut up you pervert."

As you and your captain walked around the town and sat on a bench near at the park you both enjoyed the silence together quietly.

"I remember when I was little; some old man told me a story about superheroes who could walk through walls."

Your captain gave you a weird look because of your randomness, "and?"

"I tried it."

"…What happened?"

"I thought I could walk through walls so I found a wide wall in my house, and I ran straight into it!" to emphasize your point you smacked your hands together, "And I ended up with a bloody nose."

Masamune laughed at your entertaining story and shook his head.

"What about you captain, what did you do when you were young?"

"You make me sound like I'm so old. Well…I use to pretend I was in the mafia or gang or something and beat the crap out of kids." Masamune replied and looked at you who was gawking at his straightforwardness.

"What?"

"Y-You were a bully! "

"No, I was teaching kids to toughen up."

"For no reason!"

"So! They picked on me too for having one eye."

"…Still."

Masamune shrugged, and leaned back into the bench and lazily slung an arm around the back of the bench behind you. For some reason you were starting to feel nervous and jumpy. Taking a quick peek at Masamune, you ended up gazing at his face for awhile.

Wow…He's so good looking…I want to eat him. With that thought in mind you automatically licked your lips, and finally noticed that Masamune was staring back at you with a weird face.

"..Why are you looking at me like that Hayubasa?"

You flushed pink from being caught, and turned around while crossing your arms to try to act cool. "I-I wasn't looking at you!"

A sly smirk began to creep onto Masamune's face as he leaned closer to whisper in your ear.

"Were you thinking of something naughty, cause I could make that happen."

Before you could resort back to your captain, Masahiko came charging up to the two of you with an angry look on his face.

"I finally found you two!" he accusingly pointed a finger towards Masamune,"You ass, you're ruining my day I planned for Hayubasa and I!"

Glaring back at his brother Masamune stood up.

"Why are you bugging him so much? It's as if you have a crush on him."

"I-I don't like him! You like him!"

"…shut up, I was talking about you, don't change the subject." Despite saying that, your captain turned red and you saw him steal a glance your way. You fidgeted alittle, feeling nervous too you looked away shyly.

"I'm not changing the subject! And you had enough time with him, it's my turn!" with that Masahiko did the unthinkable and swiftly sacked Masamune in the balls. You gawked at Masahiko's actions as you stared at your captain who was doubled over, and you felt yourself being pulled quickly away.

"Y-you bastard, come back here!" Masamune weakly spoke as he clutched his stomach in pain.

While you were being dragged away you just hoped his brother dint injure him that bad for his balls to shrink…now that would be a real problem.

~.~

"Here you are!" Masahiko stuck out his hand with a cone of vanilla ice-cream which you thankfully took. You and Masamune's brother were sitting in the park enjoying the view of happy children running around playing. A pair of kids in particular caught both of your attention when the one boy fell on the ground and started to cry. Another boy came running up to him, and told him to toughen up and that he'll protect him from any more harm.

"But Kei…You're not always with me..."

"You're my baby brother of course I'll always be you! I'll take care of you silly!"

You couldn't help but smile at the two brothers as they continued to play and laugh with one another. Looking over at Masahiko you saw him staring at the two siblings with an expression of remorse, as his blue eyes narrowed.

"Hey…what's wrong?"

"…Nothing."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

" It's just that…Masamune and I use to be like that. I don't know what happened…"

You gave him an "O" look, not knowing how to reply to that.

"After he got sick and loss his eye…our mom was like a completely different person. She told me to kill him and take his heir."

"W-what? But Masahiko…He's your brother, why would you want to do that?"

"I don't know and I…I actually listened to her and now we came to..."

"Came to what Masahiko?"

He must have realized he was saying too much and quickly said something else.

"To surprise him! Haha…what else!" He grinned and began to eat his ice-cream as he avoided eye contact with you.

"…aha...really? That's nice…" you replied awkwardly.

Something is going on… you thought skeptically as you pondered on about what he didn't tell you.

"You know Hayubasa…you're an easy person to talk to, and you listen. Are you sure you're not a girl? Cause girls are good listeners you know."

"I'm not a girl Masahiko, haha…"

"Are you sure? You must be hiding your boobs or something. Look you even have nice long hair."

"..Haha, I'm not a girl."

"Awe…too bad…oh well being gay isn't that bad."

"H-huh?!"

"You're kind of hot anyway, can't lie…"

"Masahiko! D-don't say that!"

"What, I even heard Masamune say that you were sexy or something when we were fighting."

Instead of answering him you proceeded to indulge in your ice-cream, and noticed an angry looking Masamune making his way towards the two of you.

"Oh no…the gorilla's back." Masahiko mumbled and glared at Masamune who was now standing in front of you both.

"I'm going to beat the crap out of you."

"Oh yeah? Just try you animal!"

As the brothers began to bicker back and forth again, you instead began to finish up your ice-cream which had started to melt. You let out a small whining sound in annoyance when the ice cream dripped onto the front of your shirt and ran inside of it. Before it could dirty your bandages that were binding your chest, you quickly scooped it up with your finger that dove in the front of your shirt and licked it off. Lapping at your ice-cream, you finally finished your cone and licked your lips clean. You suddenly noticed it got really quiet to you looked back at the two brothers who were now staring at you with a slight red colour that was dusting their cheeks.

"…What?"

"…."

"…"

"Not to sound weird or anything…but that was cute…"

You flushed at Masahiko's words and looked away. Noticing your shyness at Masahiko's compliment Masamune grunted in annoyance.

"It wasn't cute, it was sexy."

You snapped your head back towards your captain, your face really red now and gawked at him. Masamune gave you a what face with a smirk prancing onto his face. Before you could say anything a woman came into the picture.

"Oh so here is where you boys are, I've wanted to spend time with my two favourite boys."

You all turned to look at the woman who had said that. She had long black hair and stunning blue eyes, and pale skin. Her eyes suddenly landed on you, and you felt yourself freeze in your seat once you saw her eyes narrowed at you.

"Hi mom!"

Her face suddenly brightened at Masahiko who happily bounced over to be at her side. "Hi dear."

"I was just hanging out with Hayubasa… how are you?"

"Ah I see,I'm doing fine."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hey don't talk to mom like that!"

"Shut your mouth I wasn't talking to you."

"…I came to spend time with you Masamune, after all today is your birthday."

"I already made plans and it doesn't involve you. I'm leaving, Hayubasa come."

Dumbfounded with what just happened you immediately followed after your captain who angrily walking away after you bowed respectfully at their mother and told Masahiko bye.

"Did you find out anything on that Hayubasa person?"

"…No"

"I told you to get more information on him, when I tell you to do something do it right."

"…But mom he's nothing special… he's… he's just a friend."

"I found out where he lives, take this and see if you can get inside his house."

"M-mom I can't do that!"

"Do as you're told boy."

"I-I can't."

"I said go and do it!"

"…Yes... mother."

After replying to his mother, Masahiko took the key reluctantly, and began to head towards the direction to your house leaving his mother still staring in the direction where you and Masamune had left.

"Ha, you're a man? I can just tell that you're a woman by looking at you, now all I need to do is expose you and Masamune will throw a fit. And then Masahiko will carry out everything else…"

With one last chuckle, she began to make her way back to the Date household.

~.~

"Captain, please calm down."

You trailed behind a furious Masamune who had led the both of you into the forest.

"Captain, please…" you said after receiving no reply from the angry man, but he did stop walking. He turned towards you and grabbed you shoulders.

"Hayubasa…"

"Yes?"

"Don't leave me."

Your heart skipped a beat, and you couldn't help but smile softly at Masamune. He looked hurt and lost, and you have never ever seen this side of him before, other than last night.

"Captain, I'll never leave you, ever. I promise."

"Even if you had to choose between me and Masahiko?"

You shook you head and grabbed his face in your hands, then pulled his face in for a kiss, which he gladly responded back to.

"You shouldn't even ask me that captain, I would choose you silly."

His expression finally calmed down, as he relaxed and pulled you in for a tight hug.

"I trust you okay? No secrets between us."

Your heart stopped for a moment, as you bit your lip. You hugged him tightly, and nodded your head, ignoring the guilty feeling in the pit of your stomach that you were lieing to him about being a man.

"..No secrets captain."

"Then I better get this one out of the way."

You blinked in confusion but still remained in his embrace. "Huh? What would that be?"

"I love you."

~.~

* * *

You know, the story Hayubasa told about running into the wall? Yeah...I actually did that when i was younger Haha


	9. Chapter 9

Lalala~ :) Thank you so much for the reviews, I really do love them; they put a smile on my face!

* * *

Tori's wedding is just in a few days… four days to be exact.

You thought as you walked along the pathway to the Date household. Yesterday you were spending the day with Masamune because of his birthday, and he confessed to you that he had feelings.

…

Your heart began to race at the thought of your captain telling you his feelings for you just the day before.

I have to tell him I'm a girl…

"But…what If he hates me after I tell him…because I lied to him?"

You huffed in depression and crossed your arms. You stared at the sky, pondering as to how the situation will unfold when you get enough courage to actually confess to Masamune.

"I wonder what he'll do..."

You suddenly felt arms snaking their way around your shoulders as a person hugged you from behind.

"Wonder what who'll do?"

You slightly turned your head to the side and saw two pair of blue eyes staring into your own.

"Oh! Masahiko…no one ha-ha."

Masahiko didn't reply, instead he buried his head into the base of your neck.

"…What're you doing?"

"…Just hugging you that's all."

"Oh alright…But isn't this a little too…intimate?"

"Nope, we're good friends now…"

"Oh…aha are you alright Masahiko? You seem a little odd."

"…Yeah everything is fine. It's just that, I don't want to do something."

You blinked in confusion and gently took his arms away from you and turned to look at him. Masahiko avoided your eyes and instead decided that the water was more interesting.

"What's wrong?"

"…Nothing."

"Hmm…Well Masahiko, if you don't want to do something then why are you going to do it? You should do what is right."

"I know I should, but what if I'm being forced?"

"Aren't you old enough to make choices? You're not that younger than I am."

"…I...but Hayubasa…"

"You're a good person; I know you will make the right choice." You beamed a welcoming smile at him. Masahiko closed his eyes, grimacing. He pulled you into a tight hug before releasing you. A smile appeared on his face, as he stared into your eyes that held affection towards you.

"Thanks."

"No problem haha." You waved your hand in front of you to emphasize your point.

"I'll see you around Hayubasa." Masahiko began to leave before suddenly stopping abruptly.

"… Masahiko?"

He suddenly turned, ran up to you and placed a peck on your lips with his own before laughing at your face and running away.

"I saw Masamune do that, so I wanted to try it too!"

You flushed, smacking a hand over your mouth while you watched Masahiko run away after kissing you.

You shook your head, and sighed. What a weird boy…

~.~

"Captain, I have to tell you something…"

"Hmm? What is it Hayubasa?"

"I…I…"

Masamune chuckled at your nervous expression as you bit your lip in anxiety.

"What's bothering you? Come here."

You made your way towards your captain and sat in front of him on your legs. You didn't look at him at first out of fear, but glanced up to see him giving you a teasing smile that made you heart pound in excitement. Will that be the last time he smiles at me like that, once I tell him the truth?

"Captain…"

"Masamune."

"Huh?"

"Call me Masamune, not captain."

"…But that's weird."

"No it's not, just call me by my first name."

"Masamune-sama?"

"And drop the formal titles, you use Sama for everyone. I want to be the only special one."

You couldn't help but smile and laugh at his childishness.

"Ok…Masamune."

It took your captain awhile to reply back because he was processing how you said his name. He looked a little embarrassed and turned his head away to hide the pinkness that tinted his cheeks. Masamune used one hand to cover his mouth shyly, and glanced back at you.

"I'll call you Takashi too then."

"B-but!"

"We are dropping the last name."

"O-ok captain."

Masamune gave you a look, and you quickly resorted to say his name instead. He smiled and pulled you into him in-between his legs, and held your body as you faced him. You legs were now on either side of his waist while your hands were placed on his chest.

"M-Masamune?"

"Hm?" Masamune kissed your neck and placed his forehead against your own as he affectionately rubbed your noses together.

"What did you want to tell me Takashi?"

"Oh! I…"

He pulled his face back to stare into your eyes, wondering what you just couldn't tell him.

"What's wrong? Is someone bothering you?" His beautiful blue eye narrowed, suspecting that someone was harassing you to the point you felt threatened. You blinked, then laughed at his cute, protective nature and shook your head.

"No, no one is bothering me."

"Then what is it?"

"…What if…What if there was a girl in your army. You and everyone else didn't know, but then you found out. What would happen?"

He cocked his head to the side at the strange question, but replied to you nevertheless.

"She would be killed."

Your eyes widened with shock, and your mouth fell open. Your heart sank to your stomach, and fear began to develop very quickly.

"B-but why?"

"Well, according to the scrolls it's because it is not right for woman to join the army. It's also looked upon as a disgrace and dishonor on the whole country especially the lord ruling the land. That rule was decided a long time ago when all the lords of each country met at one point."

"But they…they have to kill her?"

"Yeah, that's just how things are like. A guy who ran some country before found out his wife was disguised as a man in the army and he had to kill her."

"That's stupid! How is that right?"

Masamune chuckled at your tantrum and kissed you forehead.

"Why are you asking anyway? _Are you girl_? Cause I would have to punish you before I kill you."

Despite knowing that he was teasing you because of his tone of voice, and the way his hands ran down your back, you still felt a cold, icy feeling inside of you.

"N-no."

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"T-that was it, I was just wondering…"

Again Masamune chuckled and rested his head on top of yours, that you lay on his chest to avoid eye contact with him.

But…if Masamune found out, would he _actually_ kill me?

You bit your bottom lip and tightly closed your eyes together, hoping that everything will be fine.

~.~

"Ah, now that was refreshing!"

You were just coming out of the hot springs with a towel wrapped around your body. You had thought no one would come to the springs at this time of night, but you were dead wrong when you heard the voices of men coming towards the area where you were. Immediately your heart began to pound in fear, as you quickly glanced around a place to hide. Without thinking you dashed into one of the bath houses as you grabbed your towel tightly around your naked body, and peeked from the window inside to see who was going to the hot spring you just ran from. You saw Masahiko and Masamune bickering as they made their way towards the spring.

"Why are you even here, don't you have someone else to bother?"

"I could as you the something Cyclops! I came here because I heard Hayubasa was in here. I wanted to wash his back!"

"…Hayubasa was here?"

"Yeah! Now you scared him off probably cause of your fat head!"

"Shut up, he knew you were going to try to touch him so he left."

"…You would molest him too!"

"…Shut up, it's not like he wouldn't enjoy it."

You flushed at Masamune's comments because you knew that it was true. Not wanting to get caught you turned around only to come face to face with a woman. It was their mother.

"…Hayubasa? Is that you…?"

You gulped, feeling your heart race, as millions of excuses ran through your mind. You saw her glance down at your towel that was being clenched to your body that was so obviously hugging your curves.

Damn it, she found out!

"You're a woman?"

"I-I…"

Your throat felt dry, heat rushing to your face from being caught. You felt so vulnerable and scared.

"You do realize what I can do to you now? The boys are right out there."

"I…I know, but..."

You couldn't help but feel tears beginning to well up. I'm such an idiot! Why did I come to the hot springs?

"Why are you here…Hayubasa?"

Taking in a deep breath, you held your towel around you body tighter. You closed your eyes to prevent any tears from falling, but soon opened your eyes to look at Masamune's mother's leering gaze. For some reason you thought the look she was giving you…was a smug satisfaction? You ignored it, and spoke up, "I-I'm here because my father…I didn't want him to join the army and get killed. I didn't want anything bad to happen to him and if he did join he would have died. I…I don't want to lose him, my sister and my dad are the only people I have here…"

She was silent for a moment, before her face broke out into a smile. "Ha-ha dear did you really think I would tell on you? I'm a lot of things, but I wouldn't tell a soul." Her smile make you feel shivers of ice run down your spine and you couldn't help but feel she wasn't being genuine.

"I've noticed that my son has taken quit a liking to you dear…both of them in-fact. But my lovely Masamune the most. _**I wouldn't want to hurt him**_. Besides only harm will come if I told everyone."

You nodded slowly, at her mocking smile. You felt like you shouldn't be talking to her, and you had the urge to run away.

"Come come; let's get you out of here before my sons come out." She beckoned you with her hand and turned around. You didn't see the cruel and twisted smirk that appeared on her face as you followed her. But what you did know is that something was going to happen.

…And you weren't going to like it.

~.~

"Takashi!"

You blinked hearing the voice of your captain. His voice held a string of annoyance in it, and jealous as he marched up to you. You stopped putting away the supplies in the supply room, wondering why he looked so pissed off.

"Masahiko told me he kissed you, is that true?"

"…ugh umm…"

"That little twerp, touching my woman!"

You both awkwardly looked at each other, before Masamune corrected himself.

"Err…my man…" he looked away embarrassed, crossing his arms to recover.

You couldn't help but snort at his action, causing your captain to look back at you once again.

"Oh yeah Masamune, I have to leave in a few days."

Masamune suddenly became very serious, and made his way up to you grabbing your shoulders in protest.

"Why?"

You let out the laugh you were trying so hard to keep in, but you just couldn't because of the pouty look he was giving you.

"My sister's wedding is in a few days, and I have to go to Owari to meet her."

A look of relief appeared on his face, as he huffed out a "fine".

"Don't stay too long. And don't look at women…or men."

"Captain, I'm not gay…"

He pulled back and gave you a teasing smirk.

"Oh yeah? If I remember correctly, _you_ were in my bed just a day ago."

Feeling your face flush red, you looked away muttering that he was being a pervert.

"Heh, and_ who_ was the one who gave me a kiss this morning hmm?"

To emphasize his point, Masamune leaned in and pressed his lips against yours.

"I don't care who it is, they aren't allowed to touch you."

Your heart picked up the pace, and the feeling of warmness filled your whole body.

"Masamune, you're a spoiled brat. You can't have everything."

"As long as I have you, I don't care. You're mine."

You laughed, shaking your head in defeat, before burying your face in his chest as Masamune held you tightly.

"We should go on vacation."

"That'll be really nice Masamune."

"But if we do, you have to dress in sexy lineage."

"Pervert!"

"What? I'm the man in this relationship. Listen to me woman."

He pinched your cheek playfully, earning a scowling look from you.

"So cute my whittle Takashi. Do you wanna kissy?" Masamune teasingly began to talk in a playful voice to further embarrass you.

"Aha, Captain shut up."

"But I wove you beary much. Don't you wove me?"

"No."

"I'm so heartbroken. I don't want you anymore."

Masamune let go of you, and turned around crossing his arms.

"Awe, captain I was joking." You poked his side, and then walked to around him to face him. You leaned up, pinching his cheek this time, which earned you a small smile.

"I wove you too, beary much Wasamune." You cooed at him in a baby voice. He chuckled and kissed your lips.

"We'll take a vacation together soon okay? Just wait till my annoying brother and mom leave."

You nodded, and kissed him again not wanting this moment to end. Your kiss began to turn passionate, as soon as Masamune grabbed the back of your head to kiss you deeper. But you both didn't get far.

"M-Masamune-sama!?"

You both stopped suddenly, and quickly looked over at a pale Kojuro who dropped the box he was carrying.

"…oops, got caught. "

Despite feeling embarrassed you let out a quiet laugh at Masamune's comment.

"M-Masamune-sama please if...if you are going to make such bold advances…do it in a room! Do you know how devastating this might have been if it were not I that caught you doing such teenager things, especially with Hayubasa! If you so desire to, I shall set up a time and place for you and Hayubasa to carry out such…desires for each other in a non-public place. A-and with that kissing, please…don't use tongue in front of me. B-but I'm not saying it's wrong, I don't' think anything of that sort! No none at all, but I'm just saying that you are starting to-"

"Ok Kojuro, we won't do it again. At least not in front of you."

"Ah thank you Masamune-sama."

"…But we can't promise that we won't be naked the next time you catch us. We might even be getting at it from the ass an-"

"**M-MASAMUNE-SAMA!** I have some urgent business to attend to! Excuse me sir!" Kojuro didn't even bother to pick up his box, as he ran away in such a flustered state with a nose bleed.

"…I was only being honest." A string of teasing laced the seductive voice of your captain.

Both of you stared at the place where Kojuro ran off to before glancing at each other. Masamune and you couldn't help but break out in laughter. Masamune messed up your hair with his hand, and told you he was going to make sure Kojuro didn't die from what just happened, and then left you to get back to work. You laughed, nodding your head before returning to your work when Masamune left you alone.

Masamune was so weird, who would have thought he was like that? Smiling you placed a sword on the self gently.

But you weren't complaining.

~.~

The next day during the evening before you left for Tori's wedding, you and all the men of the army, including Kojuro and Masamune were all sitting and laughing in the dinner room. It was rare occasions that you all gathered together, not that you were complaining. You all felt like a family. You glanced over at Masamune, who caught your eyes with his own. He gave you a smile, making your heart skip a beat and blush. Despite not liking his mother and brother, Masamune allowed them to eat with you all after you convinced him that they wouldn't do anything bad. You fiddled with your fingers, glancing over at his mother who gave you a warm smile.

…For some reason, you felt something was going to happen. Her smile didn't feel warm or welcoming. It almost seems as if it was mocking you. You didn't like the way she was fingering that knife in her hands either. You shook your head, shaking off that thought then looked beside you at Masahiko who was stuffing his face with food. You giggled, remembering how he fought to sit beside you with another solider only a while ago, earning the attention of him.

"_Waahhttt_?" Masahiko asked you, while his mouth was overly stuffed with food.

"Ha-ha, nothing Masahiko."

Not too long after, Masamune excused himself for the table. He slid open the door, but turned around. His eye caught your own, a teasing smile beckoning you to join him.

"Takashi, come."

"O-ok."

You got up, saying goodbye to all the men, Masahiko, their mother and Kojuro as you made your way over to where your captain was waiting for you. However, you didn't get far. You were only half way to the door, when you felt someone grab onto your shirt from behind. Instantly the sound of clothes being cut by a knife was herd, and everything seems to happen in slow motion.

"Time to let out all the secrets, right_** (name)**_?"

Your eyes widened before you felt your bindings around you chest fall, even the string that was holding up your hair was yanked out letting it fall, and your shirt being ripped away from you. You were exposed. You immediately fell to your knees, leaning a little forward as you tried to cover your chest with your arms. The room was dead silent, not a word was heard. The only sound that was made was glasses and bottles being dropped in shock.

Don't cry, don't cry…you tried your hardest to hold in your tears, as you squeezed your eyes shut wishing that this was all a dream. However, you had to open your eyes, because you heard someone walking towards you. The person stood in front of you, and as you opened your eyes you saw their feet. Trying your hardest to not shake, you slowly looked up to meet Masamune's eye. Your heart seemed to stop, and everything got so cold from the look he was giving you. Betrayal? Anger and hurt? Maybe it was all of them, and more. But you didn't want to look at him. So you quickly dropped your head on your knees again avoiding any eye contact with the man who was in front of you.

"Oh my dear Masamune, I didn't know you let women in the army? What were you thinking? This is so dishonourable." His mother cackled at him, peering down at your embarrassed statue.

"**Everyone get out.**"

Not a soul moved despite Masamune's words. This only kindled his anger even more.

"I said; get the hell out of here!"

Everyone seemed to move in sync as all rushed out the door, not before glancing at your form that was still huddled in a ball on the ground. Masamune's mother gave a triumph smirk before walking smugly out the door, trailing behind her was Masahiko who walked out remorsefully. Kojuro walked over to where you were curled up in a ball and placed his jacket over your body. He then made his way to leave, being the last one. Finally he gave Masamune one last look.

"Masamune-sama…Please don't do anything rash."

And with that Kojuro slid out the door and shut it behind him.

…What do I do? You bit your lip, still hiding your face from your captain. Clearing you throat a little you grabbed Kojuro's jacked and huddled it close to your body to cover yourself as you sat up slowly. You sat on your knees, watered eyes staring up into a furious, beautiful, blue one. Your throat felt so dry, your palms began to sweat and you felt cold over your entire body. You felt like dying right there, you couldn't handle this. You should have known it was coming soon. You knew he was going to find out eventually, but you hadn't expected it to be like this. Finally, finding enough courage to speak up you opened your mouth to speak.

"C-captain…I…"

The man remained silent; all he was doing was staring at you with so much anger and hurt in his eye.

"C-captain…"

He watched as he reached for his sheathed sword, your eyes widening in fear. Your tears were spilling out of your eyes now, as you saw him whip out his weapon.

He's going to kill me. He really is going to.

"C-captain please don't. I-I'm s-s-so sorry. I c-can explain."

He still didn't answer you, but instead held the sword high above his head. His glare could have been enough to kill you, if looks could kill. Those eyes just a few minutes ago held such adoration for you, but now they were filled with anything but admiration. Seeing as there was no point in changing his mind, you decided to silently sit there waiting your death. You closed your eyes, tears still streaming out. You thought of all the times you spent with your sister and your father. All those times, I'll miss her wedding…I'm going to miss everything. You thought of all the times you fought, and cried, the times when you were happy and mad. But the person you thought of the most was the man who was about to end it all. I knew I shouldn't have trusted his mother…Why couldn't we meet another way?

For the last time you opened your eyes to look at his again.

"I-I'm _so_ sorry."

When you said that to him, it seemed to trigger of an impulse and immediately you felt the rushing of the wind coming near your face, even the slicing of the air made a sound at the intense speed as the sword made its way to decapitate you. Instantly shutting your eyes in fear, you waited for the pain.

But it never came.

You were shaking so badly, as you confusingly opened your eyes. Glancing to the side you saw the sharp metal right by your neck before looking up and Masamune. He was still glaring down at you with such anger; your heart seemed to stop beating for awhile.

"I thought I told everyone to get out."

"…please let me explain...Masamune…"

He seemed to tense a little when you called out his name. The young dragon turned his back to you; he clutched his word in his left hand tightly.

"Get out of my sight. Don't ever let me see you again."

"B-but Masamune, I can explain!"

"Get out!"

Masamune turned and swiftly threw his sword. It ended up right next to you, cutting into the floor causing you to flinch hard. You covered your mouth and couldn't contain the sob that leaked out. Quickly standing to your feet, you wrapped yourself in Kojuro's coat before opening the door and dashing out. But before you could run, you bumped into Kojuro who was standing at the door waiting. He gave you a look of remorse, and comfort but you whispered barley audible sorry before running towards the entrance of the Date manor.

Kojuro could only watch you run away, before entering the door to calm Masamune down. He entered the room, to find Masamune standing there with his back to him. He was holding his head in his hand in anger.

"Shit!"

Kojuro closed his eyes for awhile, and then looked out the door where you left.

~.~

You just ran. Running seemed like the only thing to do now.

He wants nothing to do with me now…

It was almost dark and thankfully you made it home by sneaking through the alley ways so that no one would see you. Climbing over your fence, you opened the back door and slipped inside. No one was home because they had left to go to the wedding venue in Owari. You tumbled onto your bed tears streaking down your face in anguish. I knew I should have never trusted her. I knew something was going to happen from the first day I joined the army.

…But…why didn't he kill me? He told me that he would have.

You couldn't think of that right now, it was too much pain that your heart couldn't take. So instead you silently whimpered into a slumber, still hoping that this was all a dream.

...But the next day you woke up, you were _still_ wearing Kojuro's jacket.


End file.
